Arlington
by JennieJoy72
Summary: Amanda finds Lee at her house and in her bed.
1. Chapter 1

I usually forget this part, sorry, I don't own these characters, but I do love them. This is set before Lee says he loves Amanda. Amanda finds Lee in her home, in her bed…

**Arlington**

"Amanda, dear, are you busy?" Dotty West asked her daughter as she walked in from the outside garden.

"No, Mother, I was just doing some reading. Do you need help with something?" Amanda King asked as she put her book down.

"No, I just finished out there. I was wondering would you like to go and have lunch instead of us messing up the kitchen before dinner tonight."

"That sounds great, Mother. I'll get my keys and purse and we can go."

"Let me change first, Amanda."

"Okay, Mother; let me know when you are ready to go." Amanda sat back down and continued to read her new romance novel.

After a few minutes Dotty returned and the two women headed out to a local Italian restaurant for lunch. "Mother, this place really does the business; even at lunch it seems." Amanda observed.

The two women sat eating their lunch and catching up with one another. "It just seems that in the last year your job has started to come with more responsibilities. I hope they aren't taking advantage of you." Dotty mentioned toward the end.

"Mother, trust me they are not taking advantage of me. It is just that some assignments are harder and take more time to complete." Amanda thought that wasn't a lie. Lee's last case had him out of the country for the last two weeks. That left her working more for Mr. Melrose and Francine, but it wasn't too bad; Lee had made all his check ins and should be back in a couple of days.

"Amanda, after we are done here, would you like to go shopping with me? I have a blind date tonight and I want to make a good impression."

"I would love to; where are you going?" Amanda asked as she sipped her coffee.

"It is some dinner party with military personnel."

"Is it the party being held at the Opera House, Mother?"

"Yes, I think that is where it is. How did you know about it?"

Amanda couldn't tell her that she had been helping Francine with security for the event the last three days. "I know some of the people in security. They were telling me all about it. You should have a lot of fun."

"I hope so. The man that Kitty is fixing me up with is a confirmed bachelor. He never married but she did say that he raised a child before."

"A single dad in the military; doesn't sound like a bad guy to me."

"I hope not. I am just nervous because you know, dear, that some government men can be oh, I don't know, difficult."

"Difficult." Amanda said at the same time on with her mother bringing both women to stare and then laugh.

The two women spent the rest of the afternoon going to three different dress shops before they found a beautiful black beaded gown and wrap.

"You don't think this is too much money, Amanda?"

"Mother, it is fine, you look beautiful. Now let's get home before the boys do and find the cake I made for them to take to their dad's this weekend."

He stumbled from his car. He had to lie down. He couldn't go much farther; just a few steps and he would have the help he needed. Thank God he wasn't followed. It might be the only break he had in the last four days.

There it was; Amanda's house. Just a few more steps and he would be safe. No one would look for him here. He moved his hand to see if the make shift bandage was stopping the blood. He knew he was hit; he just had to keep moving. He didn't think he lost that much blood. He started to get dizzy; okay maybe he lost more than he thought at first.

He knocked on the back door. Realizing she wasn't home, he did the only thing he could; he picked the lock and found his way upstairs to her room. He fell across the bed on top of her covers and everything went black.

Amanda pulled the car into the driveway just as the boys were walking down the sidewalk from the bus stop. She stood waiting for them when she noticed the small drops of something that resembled blood on her drive. She followed the drops noticing they went to her patio French doors where found a larger amount by the doors. Testing the door she noticed it was unlocked; she knew she locked it.

As her mother and boys went in the front she came in the back beginning to run around, "Stay put you three!" She ran upstairs and began to check every room. She got to her room and saw the blood on her doorknob before opening her door. Dotty and the boys came up behind her and Dotty saw the knob as well and tried to hide the boys before they saw it; it didn't work.

Amanda opened her door and saw the lifeless body of her partner on her bed and the pool of blood covering her bedspread. Rushing to his side yelled at her mother to call an ambulance. Without thinking she said, "Tell them it is an injured Federal agent."

"Federal agent; what do you mean Federal agent?" Dotty asked but didn't argue with her daughter and repeated everything Amanda had told her to the 911 operator.

"Lee, talk to me." Amanda pleaded with him then instructed the boys to go wait downstairs.

Barely a whisper Amanda her Lee say her name. "Manda, help me, please."

"Of course I will; what do you need?"

"Give to Billy." He pulled his hand out of his pocket and gave her a small case. He closed his eyes and she didn't think he was still breathing.

"LEE! NO!"

Dotty showed the EMT's where to go; pulling her daughter off of the bloody man on her bed. Amanda tried to pull out of her mother's arms as the boys and Joe came in the room.

"Joe, help me with her please." Dotty begged having a hard time controlling her daughter. Joe pulled Amanda in his arms as she hit him to break free, but he held her tighter than she ever remembered before.

"Joe, let me go. He needs me; that is why he came here." Amanda cried.

"Amanda, you are only going to get in the way. Contact Mr. Melrose and then go to him. He didn't look good."

Amanda knew he had stopped breathing because she saw the paramedics doing CPR on him. She couldn't lose him, not now when they were just starting to get closer to one another. She couldn't lose another man she loved because of his job.

Amanda knew Joe was right. Feeling the case in her hand she said, "The boys have a cake to take with you guys and their stuff is already to go."

"Amanda, go do what you have to do; the boys will be fine. You are just going to have to explain this now."

"I know, but I have to check on Lee first." She called Billy and explained what was going on and told him she would meet him at the hospital. One hour later she was sitting outside the hospital trying to calm down before she went in; she didn't know if she could handle being told he didn't make it. What would she do if he died? What was he working on to get him in this condition and why would he come to her instead of going straight to Billy?

Billy and Francine walked up to her and saw her crying, Francine assumed the worst, "Oh, God, how is he?"

"I don't know. They were doing CPR on him as they took him from the house. He did manage to tell me to give this to you before he stopped breathing." Fresh tears began to fall. Billy placed his hand on her shoulder saying, "Well, why are we out here when we need to be in there with Lee?"

Amanda stood handing the small case to Billy Melrose and following her two associates into the hospital. While Francine took Amanda to sit in the waiting room, Billy went to find a nurse or doctor that could give him an update on Lee.

Amanda sat ringing her hands together when Francine reached over and grabbed them, "Amanda King, will you please stop ringing your hands? How in the world do you think that is helping Lee?"

"Ms. Desmond, could you please have some compassion? The last time she saw my nephew he wasn't breathing. I think might warrant some hand ringing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Arlington Part 2**

Standing as fast as she could, Amanda stood up and without thinking threw her arms around Colonel Robert Clayton, Lee Stetson's uncle. Uncharacteristically, Colonel Clayton hugged Amanda back. He hated tears more than his nephew did, but under the circumstances he didn't question her actions.

Patting her on the back he said, "Mrs. King, I understand you found him?"

Amanda nodded as she was still having a hard time speaking. The Colonel helped her back to her seat, sitting next to her as Billy walked up saying, "He has been taken to surgery. He has lost a lot of blood. It wasn't a gunshot wound; he was stabbed."

Amanda's hands flew to her mouth to silence her cry. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Amanda, they really don't know at this point. What was he doing at your house?" Billy asked.

"I really don't know. Mother and I went to lunch then did some shopping. We got home just as the boys were and I found Lee in my bedroom bleeding. He handed me the case and told me to get it to you. I really have no idea what is going on. Lee would not just come to my home with the chance that Mother and the boys could be there."

Just then Amanda's mother came off the elevator with a plastic bag with her. "Amanda, I brought you a change of clothes. The boys are worried but they are with Joe. I told them you would talk with them after they get home on Sunday. How is that man doing?"

Everyone stood staring at Dotty West and finally Amanda broke the silence by saying, "Mother, Lee has been taken down to surgery; he was stabbed. I thought you had a date to get ready for?"

"I called Kitty and told her to let him know that my daughter needed me. If that man really wants to go out then we can reschedule. Amanda, how do you think I could go out tonight after what happened at the house? I mean, what did happen at the house? Who was that man? How did he get in our house?"

Amanda sat and then before she had a chance to explain Colonel Clayton said, "That man was my nephew, Lee Stetson. He was on an assignment and became injured. Now the only thing we don't know is why he came to your daughter's house. The only thing I can think of is that he went to your house because of your relationship with one another. He was hurt and knowing his aversion to hospitals; he came to you, his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Was the response from every person in the room all looking from Amanda to the Colonel? Amanda blushed slightly at the lie that Lee obviously hadn't corrected his uncle on after their last visit. "Uh, Colonel, I think you should know that…"

"That Amanda you really should go change your clothes that your mother brought you." Billy intervened. Shaking her head Amanda took the bag her mother handed her and the two of them walked toward the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Amanda looked at herself in the mirror. What she saw staring back at her frightened her. Her hair, shirt, and pants all had blood on them. Dotty stood behind her and watched her daughter. She knew that Amanda was in shock but she also knew she was scared.

"Amanda, let's get you out of these and cleaned up." She walked over to her daughter and began help her out of her things. Amanda didn't resist the help as her mother took her shirt off over her head. She had gone to put the dirty clothes in the bag after taking the clean ones out. "Throw them away, Mother. I don't want them."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Are the boys okay, Mother?"

"They are fine, but they are worried for you and your friend."

"I should call them and talk to them when I am done here. I really should go and see them."

"Whatever you feel is best. Amanda, can you tell me who that man is to you?"

"Next to you and the boys, Lee Stetson is everything to me." Her tears returned as her mother held her allowing her to release the fear and pain she was feeling. Francine walked in seeing Amanda breaking down; she realized that even if the Colonel was mistaken by the real relationship between Lee and Amanda; it was clear that Amanda King loved Lee Stetson very deeply.

"Amanda, are you able to remember anything else? I am about to take the case back and see what we can get from it. Did Lee say anything else to you?"

"No, Francine, he just said to get that to Billy."

"Okay, call me if anything changes." Francine went to walk out then turned having Amanda face her eye to eye; "Call me if you need anything as well." Amanda nodded and hugged Francine.

Walking from the bathroom Amanda went and sat back down in the waiting room with her mother, Billy, and the Colonel. No one was talking until the Colonel asked, "Why was everyone so surprised that you and Skip are dating?"

Amanda could feel all eyes on her. She simply said, "Lee and I weren't really dating then. He just thought I was someone that you would approve of and he wanted a buffer at dinner. I'm sorry for lying to you."

"No, I understand. We didn't have the greatest relationship then, but I think you have helped get us closer. You said that you weren't then, does that mean that things are different now?"

"Nothing official; we do have dinner together now and then, but nothing definite."

"Funny, I got the impression then and since that Lee was quite taken with you."

"Amanda, how do you know this man?" Dotty asked.

"I work with him, Mother."

"I thought you said at the house that he was a Federal agent? You work at a film company."

Looking at Billy waiting for his silent approval she said, "No, no, I don't, Mother. IFF is a cover business for the real work of Federal agents. I work with Federal agents. That is the reason for all the crazy stories you never believe, the wild hours I work, and all the weird phone calls. Every time I have tried telling you the truth, you didn't believe me. I stopped trying. I am sorry. Lee is my partner and best friend. I have known him almost three full years. He has been a part of our lives without you even knowing it. He is the reason your flowers have been having a rough time of it."

A doctor walked in before Dotty could respond and said, "I am looking for the family of Lee Stetson?"

All four stood and the doctor said, "Okay, he is out of surgery. He lost a lot of blood. We even lost him twice on the table, not to mention the times in the ambulance, but he seems to have a strong will to live. We were able to give him the blood he needed. At this point he is still unconscious. His vitals are holding well and we are moving him to his room within the hour."

Amanda asked, "Can we see him?"

"Once he is in his room that will be fine, but only one or two at a time. I will send a nurse with his room number when we have him settled in."

Thirty minutes later, a nurse came and took them to Lee's room. Everyone stood waiting as the nurse gave them the rules, "Two of you can go in at a time for only about five minutes. He is still asleep and weak. He needs his rest." Billy went in first, checked on his friend and best agent.

"Lee, if you can hear me, you need to stay around. You can't leave me alone with Francine and Smyth. I need you on this one. Come back, my friend."

He left the room and told Amanda he would be back in the morning. He knew that she would leave unless something happened to the boys. He stopped at the nurse's station explaining to expect two agents within the hour and to inform her they would be posted out Lee's room. "Only the people on this list are allowed near that man; is that understood?"

"Yes, sir, that will not be a problem." Taking the list she reached for Lee's chart and made the notation.

The Colonel went to walk in and stopped. "Sir, are you okay?"

"I don't know what to say?"

"You don't have to say anything; just let him know you are there for him." Amanda encouraged.

"I will go with you." Dotty offered; taking both Amanda and Robert by surprise.

"Mother, are you sure?"

"Colonel, you obviously want to see your nephew; it is going to be difficult, you shouldn't have to do that alone."

Opening the door Dotty held it opened for the Colonel to pass through. Stepping into the room Amanda watched as the door closed and was glad that her Mother had dropped the subject of her job for the time being. She knew that when it was over she would have a lot of explaining to do. She was welcoming that conversation; even it meant giving her family time to heal from her lies.

Colonel Clayton looked down at his nephew taking in the resemblance to his younger half-brother, Matthew. Dotty spoke breaking the silence, "Mr. Stetson, I don't know you, but I sure would like to so if you could please just wake up and get better I have a cup of coffee with your name on it. The doctor said you tried to die twice, stop that. Do not do that again. If you do I will not be happy and you don't want to see me when I am upset, is that understood?"

Colonel Clayton smiled at the woman standing next to him and said, "That goes double for me, Skip. You do not have permission to die until we finish repairing our past like that Amanda of yours thinks we need to. Is that understood?" The only answer either one of them received was the sounds of the monitors and machines that Lee was hooked to.

They exited the room to find Amanda leaning against the wall waiting. Dotty walked over to her and said, "You don't have to hurry home; stay with him. Take care of your friend, we will talk later."

"Yes, Mother, we will, I promise. Mother, I love you." She said hugging her mother before walking into Lee's room.

The lights were dim, the monitors were loud and Lee was still. Amanda walked to the side of the bed and pulled a chair close. Placing her hand over his, she rubbed her thumb over his like he had done for her so many times in trouble to calm her. She reached with her other hand and picked up the phone and dialed Joe's number.

Joe answered, "Hello?"

"Joe, hello, how are the boys? Can I talk with them?" Amanda asked.

"How is Lee doing?" Joe asked.

"Hard to tell now, he was stabbed and died twice on the operation table. He is in a room right now and sleeping."

"Is that his monitors I hear in the back ground?"

"Yes, now I can I please talk with the boys for a second, Joe?"

"Fellas, your mother is on the phone and wants to talk to you. One of you can go in my office line and you can both talk with her."

"Mom; how is your friend?" They asked the same question at the same time making their mother smile at their concern for Lee, a man they didn't know yet.

"Hopefully he will be fine. He had to go through surgery and now he is resting in his room. I am going to stay here tonight and keep an eye on him while you two are at your Dad's house. Tomorrow evening when you get back from your dad's the five of us are going to sit and have a family meeting."

"Five of us; who is the fifth?" Phillip asked.

"I want your dad involved in this talk because when things affect you two it affects him and vice versa. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, Mom, I hope your friend is okay. Is he a real Federal agent?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, he really is. That is one of the things I need to talk to all of you about. Don't worry about Lee and have fun with your dad tonight. I love you both and I will see you tomorrow night; how does pizza sound?"

"Great, here's Dad, Mom."

Jamie hung up in the office as Phillip gave the phone back to his father. "Amanda, is everything really alright?"

Her voice broke as she said, "I really hope so. Joe, I am really scared. Usually when things like this happen Lee is here to make it all better and now…"

"And now he needs you to make it all better. Amanda, you are so strong; Lee needs your strength now. We will see you tomorrow. Take care."

Amanda hung up the phone as the nurse came in. "Mrs. Stetson?"

"No, my name is Amanda King. Mr. Stetson is my partner and friend."

"Sorry; I just came in to check his vitals. This is against regulation but your boss and the doctor both said that if you wanted you could stay in the room. They both think that if Mr. Stetson wakes he would need to see a friendly face." She said as she checked his vitals and made her notations.

The nurse left and Amanda began to talk to Lee; knowing he hated it when she rambled. "Lee, you need to really wake up. Do you really want me to partner with Fred Fielder? That is low even for Francine; she wouldn't even do that to me. In all these years, you have to admit that while I am not a full agent like Fred; I am still better at this than him. What were you doing to get yourself stabbed? Why did you come to my house and not Billy at the Agency? If you thought you were being followed, why my house with my family? I just want to understand. You confuse me so much; you always have."


	3. Chapter 3

**Arlington Part 3**

She was close. He could smell her perfume. He could feel her hand on his. He couldn't see her. All he could see was sand; white sand. It should be hotter than hell he thought but it wasn't. He heard all the voices telling him that he didn't have permission to die. He didn't want to die. He wanted to open his eyes and get Amanda to stop that rambling. What is she rambling about Fred Fielder for; what did he do to her while he was gone? He will handle Fred later. He better not of made her cry.

He tried to remember why he couldn't open his eyes. He knew that if he opened his eyes that Amanda would be there. He could look into her brown eyes and his world would balance. He had known for a while that Amanda was the only person he wanted to spend his life with. He just had to make some changes to his life first.

She was wonderful but, as wonderful as she was, she came with responsibilities. He didn't want to be a disappointment to the two most important men in Amanda's life. He wanted to be someone that could really be there when they needed him. "That is my biggest fear." Lee said.

"Parenthood in any form is freighting, son." He turned in the direction of his father.

"Dad, I know it is; why do you think I have stayed out of their lives?" Lee asked not questioning his father's presense.

"Tell me how you have stayed out of their lives in the last three years, Lee Matthew Stetson."

"Mom, why do you always use my full name? I am not five anymore."

"You are still my child and when you misbehave I will always use your full name; it is my only right. Now please answer me." She said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I have stayed out of their lives by not even getting involved in them in the first place. I can't disappoint them if I am not there to hurt Phillip and Jamie."

"Lee, you get them clowns, space toys, save their lives, and you want me to believe you are out of their lives. I don't buy it, son. What are you really afraid of?"

"Dying and leaving them alone; like you two left me."

Amanda watched Lee mumble as he slept. She couldn't make out most of what he was saying until he said, "Dying and leaving them alone."

She heard the pain in his voice as he spoke. She leaned over to his ear and whispered, "You can't leave me, Lee Matthew Stetson."

"Lee, that woman loves you, I think." Jennifer Stetson said with joy in her voice to her son.

"I love her too." Lee said matter-of-factly as if he said the words every day.

"Oh, my dear, Matthew, I do believe our son has fallen truly in love; not like the times before."

"Mom, the times with Dorothy an Eva, was real, just not like with Amanda. It goes deeper with her."

"It always is with the right one." Matthew said.

"Why haven't you told her?"

"I am not ready."

"Lee Matthew, it has been almost three years, what are you waiting for?" Jennifer scolded.

Amanda stood and stretched her back. The chair was far from comfortable and Lee's room didn't have a couch for her to lie on. She looked out at the lights of DC and remembered one of the first meetings with Lee. He made a crack about her wearing a trench coat. It was the first time Lee had made fun of her in this business. He did it again when they had been "married" the first time. He even kissed her as Sandy Newcomb giving her a cocky look about it afterward. He did seem shocked that she kissed him back though.

"Lee, you know I was just thinking about the first kiss you ever you gave me. Do you remember it, Mr. Newcomb? It was a very interesting kiss. I wonder if you will you ever kiss me and not for an agency cover story? I have learned to expect the unexpected from the waiter that accosted me in the train station."

"I didn't accost her at the train station, before you two get on me about that; I was about to die and needed her help."

"It seems to me that in the last three years she is there whenever someone wants you dead. Is she the cause or the deterrent?"

"It is a toss-up on some days; but she saves me more than she harms me."

"Lee, do you even know when you fell in love with her?"

"Son, do you think she really doesn't know it already?"

"Yes, Mom, I know when I started to fall in love with her. I even know when I was completely in love with her. Dad, she is extremely intelligent and calls me on all my bull, so I am sure she knows all about my love for her."

"Do you ever plan to tell her out loud before you die or do you just have a note for her to find?"

"Jennifer, that was never for you to see. He isn't that much like me." Matthew explained but his smiling eyes told a different story.

"What are you two talking about?" Lee asked.

"Your father was terrified to tell me he loved me; I found a note that declared his love for me. I just happen to have found it when he was on a mission that did not include me. I was beside myself until he came back."

"I bet she let you have it when you got back." Lee said.

"Lee, she did. I would not underestimate Amanda when you return. Son, you know you have to return."

"Yes, I know and I look forward to it."

"Are you scared to go back?"

"No, I am just enjoying my time with you. I don't always remember things about you. I like hearing your voices; I don't remember them."

"Lee, my darling you don't have to hear our voices to know we are near you. We always have been there, looking over you, and bringing people in your life that truly needed to be."

"Like the Colonel?"

"Especially my brother; you can't give him too hard of a time anymore; think of Phillip and Jamie and how your role in their life will be. It isn't too far off from what Robert's role was."

Lee suddenly heard her crying again, "I love you, Mom, Dad."

"We know we love you too; now go to her."

"I know this may be very selfish of me, Lee, but could you please wake up. I am really scared and I need to know that you are okay and I can't do that if you don't wake up. I more than want you to wake up; I need you to. I don't want to be here without you in my life. Please, Lee, don't leave me." Amanda begged.

"Manda, I'm not going anywhere." He closed his fingers around hers and held them tightly.

"LEE! You're awake!" She leaned over and pressed the call button for the nurse. "Can I help you, Mrs. King?"

"He is awake; get the doctor."

"He will be right there."

"Amanda, calm down, I told you; I am not going anywhere." Lee said refusing to loosen his grip on her hand. He needed her to know he meant it.

"I was so scared. What happened?" Amanda asked but before he could answer the doctor was there.

"Nice to see you awake. I really didn't expect to see you wake up at least until morning." He began to check Lee over and ask him all the routine questions. While the doctor was looking Lee over Amanda went to call Billy and Francine to inform them that Lee was awake.

"Did he say what he was doing at your house, Amanda?" Billy asked.

"No, but he was barely awake when I called for the doctor."

"Okay, I'll stop by after Francine and I are done here."

"Yes, sir, I will let Lee know." Hanging up the phone Amanda heard Lee yelling at the doctor.

"Yes, that hurts, what do you think? I was stabbed!" Lee said as the doctor checked his stitches and bandage.

"Mr. Stetson, do you mind?"

"Not real well, Lee, let him exam you." Amanda said coming to stand next to the side of the bed and hold Lee's hand to help calm him down.

Looking up at her Lee sighed heavily and said, "I don't want to be here. Can't I just go home?"

"You just had major surgery and lost a significate amount of blood. That means at least a minimum two day stay here and then upon your release you will still need 24 hour care for at least a week."

"Doc, I live alone. I don't have someone to care for me 24 hours a day for that long. Why would I need that any way?"

"Your bandages will need to be changed often and you need to be monitored with your medicine since we are unable to give you any with penicillin. The antibiotics you will be taking I need to know if you have a reaction to, which you haven't yet. Still you need someone."

"Lee, you could always stay at the house." Amanda suggested.

"Amanda, I can't, your family?" He started in with his protest but Amanda stopped him saying, "You were bleeding to death in my bedroom; they know about you now. It is either that or I get Francine or the Colonel to stay with you."

Lee looked at her and said, "Those are my only options?"

"No, you could always stay here in the hospital for the whole time." She offered smiling; knowing that her house was the only appealing offer he would consider.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arlington Part 4**

"Lee, you could always stay at the house." Amanda suggested.

"Amanda, I can't, your family?" He started in with his protest but Amanda stopped him saying, "You were bleeding to death in my bedroom; they know about you now. It is either that or I get Francine or the Colonel to stay with you."

Lee looked at her and said, "Those are my only options?"

"No, you could always stay here in the hospital for the whole time." She offered smiling; knowing that her house was the only appealing offer he would consider.

"Amanda King, you don't play fair." He said as he tried to adjust to get more comfortable. She leaned forward and placed her arms around him carefully helping him adjust his position. "I can't ever get comfortable; not with this stupid IV in."

Smiling at him she said, "Well, that IV is going to stay in for the next two days while they give you your strong non-penicillin antibiotic before you come home. Besides, Lee, the Constitution doesn't say anything about playing fair."

Lee closed his eyes telling Amanda, "Stay with me until I fall back to sleep. I am really tired. I promise I just want to sleep and I think the doctor slipped me something to help with that."

Brushing his hair from his forehead she leaned over and whispered, "Sleep well, Lee Stetson. I will stay with you for a while and then I will be back first thing in the morning."

"Okay, hey, Amanda thanks." He gently squeezed her hand as he spoke.

"That is what partners are for."

"Manda, you are more than my partner." Lee said as he drifted off to sleep.

Amanda waited an hour before she left; making sure Lee was well asleep. Billy had shown up with the two of them meeting in the lobby.

"Amanda, where are you going? I thought you said Lee was awake?"

"He was, Sir, but after the doctor looked him over and changed his bandages, he went back to sleep. He more than likely will sleep until morning, unless the nurses wake him when they come in for vitals and to change his bandage."

"I see, I was hoping to talk to him but it can wait. Did the doctor give Lee any instructions that I will have to make an official order for him to follow?"

"Not really, he will be here for at least two full days and then he will be moved to my house for 24 hour care for another week." Amanda answered, blushing slightly.

"Will that even be possible?"

"It is that or he gets Francine, the Colonel, or he stays right here."

"I would love to be a fly on that wall when your mother gets a hold of him. Are you positive we cannot recruit her for KGB interrogations?"

Smiling Amanda said, "Let me check with her and see if I still have a home to bring Lee too in a couple of days. I also have damage control with the boys. I just can't figure out why Lee would come to the house if he was hurt as badly as he was."

Looking at the woman in front of him Billy Melrose had an answer for her question, but wasn't sure he should be the one to tell her. Lee went to the one person he knew he had to see before he died, the woman he loved.

"Maybe it was just a partner thing. He was hurt and needed his partner to help him out."

"Yes, but now I have to explain all of this to my family. They are going to hate me."

"Amanda, I know it is going to be hard, maybe one of the hardest things you have ever done. At least you won't be lying to them any longer. I already have security in place at your home. They will be posted there now until Lee is back at his house or until we know it is safe."

"Do you think they are in danger at the moment? The boys are with…"

"Joe, I have them under surveillance as well."

Amanda smiled at her boss and knew he would protect her family. How many times in the last three years has he proven that? Amanda knew he was a great boss but she was starting to think he was an even better friend. "Yes, of course, thank you, Billy."

"Did you just call me Billy?"

Smiling she said, "That is your name, isn't it?" They talked a few more minutes and Billy gave her a ride home.

Amanda walked into the house and heard her mother laughing at something.

"Mother, I am back. Are you okay?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen to see her mother and Lee's uncle at the table together.

"Colonel, I didn't expect to see you here." She said joining them.

"I asked him to stay. I wanted to know more about your friend and seeing as how Bob here is his uncle I thought he could give me some insight in to the matter."

"How is Skip by the way, Amanda?"

"He woke up for a brief moment. The doctor looked him over and changed his bandage before he fell back out. He will be in the hospital for at least two days."

"I will check on him in the morning before my briefing." He stated.

"Mother, I need to talk to you about Lee myself. Why don't you tell me what you know about him so far? Colonel, would you like some more coffee?"

"No, I need to be going; besides, I think you and your mother have a lot to discuss." Dotty stood and walked the Colonel to the door. Amanda sat at the table and waited for her mother to come back.

"Amanda, are you ready to tell me about Mr. Stetson?"

"It is like I told you at the hospital; Lee and I work together. We are partners."

"You also said that he was a Federal agent; does that mean you are as well?"

"I am not an official agent, but I do have formal training. I haven't taken the Agency candidate classes. You have to be a full time agent to take those."

"When did you start working for them?"

"Do you remember the morning I took Dean to the train station?"

"Yes, I do. That was right before you started that business with pets and plants."

Shaking her head Amanda looked at her apolitically. "You never had a pet and plant business?"

"No I never did. The only job I have had in the last three years since that morning was with Lee and the Agency. There were a few times I tried telling you the truth and you just never believed me. It seemed easier to get you to believe the lie than it was the truth. I want you to know that I hated lying to you and the boys all this time. I can't do that any longer, Lee made sure of that this afternoon."

"Amanda, this sounds very dangerous." The worry in her mother's voice and eyes Amanda knew she was going to face.

"Mother, at times it is very dangerous; although I am rarely out in the field. I am usually trying to figure out Lee's expense report; this next one should be interesting. I type his reports, so they are accurate and on time."

"When are you out in the field, so to speak?" Dotty asked.

"When Lee needs me; like for an Embassy party, a sports reporter, a cover story really; well, maybe a distraction from him is more like it."

"Bait; it sounds like to me you are bait."

"No; very rarely am I bait; Lee gets jealous, but won't admit it."

"How am I supposed to feel about all this, Amanda?" Dotty asked.

"I don't have an answer for you maybe Lee will have answers for you."

"You want me to go and visit a man in a hospital that almost died in our house to find out how I am to feel about my daughter being a spy?"

Amanda saw the hurt and anger starting to build but she knew it had to run its course for her and her mother to completely heal from the deception of the last three years.

"No, Mother, he is going to need 24 hour care for about a week after he gets out of the hospital. I offered for him to stay here." Amanda said as she went to rinse the dishes in the sink to fill the dishwasher.

"Stay here; he can't stay here. What will people say?" Dotty sputtered out, standing and facing her daughter. "Opposed to what, Mother; seeing a man leaving here in an ambulance, bleeding to death? What questions have you already fielded on the subject with his uncle here with you? To be real honest, Lee is a concern to me, not what these damn neighbors think." Amanda felt the fear of earlier come back and Dotty could see the real fear in her daughter; her daughter was in love with this man.

Walking over to her daughter, Dotty placed her arms around her daughter and while comforting her as best she could Dotty asked, "Amanda, how long have you been in love with this man?"

"Always I suppose; I have run the gambit of emotions with that man, Mother. When I first met him, I did see how handsome he was and when he held me during that first dance, yes I got carried away. I had such a fascination about the job; you know the whole James Bond thing; but that crush ended when I saw the reality of some of the job. I had my crush on him, I had admiration for him, and before I knew what happened I fell in love with him."

"How does he feel about you?"

"I know he respects me, I know he cares about me, the boys and you and…"

"Me; what on Earth are you taking about?" Dotty asked taken aback some.

Smiling she said, "He cares about what happens in this family and the people in it. He has had to protect us so many times; even now the Agency has a protection detail at Joe's and here. We will have one while Lee is here too."

"Amanda, what are you going to tell Joe and the boys?"

"Joe knows and hopefully he will be able to help me tomorrow as I talk more with them and you. Mother, I know you have a lot of questions but I am really tired. Can you hold them off until the boys get here and I will answer more then? I have a lot to take care of tomorrow."

"No, Amanda, you do not have a lot to take care of tomorrow for your partner; we have a lot to do for his arrival here." Dotty said making Amanda smile brightly and saying, "Thank you, Mother."

Colonel Robert Clayton walked through the doors of his nephew's room and sat in the chair that Amanda had occupied not one hour before. In the silence of the room, he realized that the monitors were loud and obtrusive. He knew the necessary need for them but hospitals gave his nephew fits. He will be fighting hard to get out Robert thought to himself. He would still need care after his release; Robert was trying to figure that out when he heard, "Colonel?"

Robert looked at his nephew and said, "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You didn't; the stiches pull if I move too much and that wakes me up. Can I ask why you are here?"

Looking his nephew in the eyes he said, "Lee, I don't think that you would believe me if I said I am very worried about you, would you?"

"Did you just call me Lee?"

"That is your name."

"I know my name, but you have never called me by it before. Yes, I do believe you are worried about me. Thank you, for everything."

"Are we having a moment here?"

"We have lots of moments; just usually from a different point of view. Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" The Colonel knew what Lee was asking.

"Okay, we will do it your way, as always, why did you take on the responsibility of a young boy when one you had no experience and two you had no desire?"

"You are right I had no experience but my desire to keep you with family was very important to me."

Lee sat waiting and hoping he had more than that to say; he did.

"I remember when my mother told me I was getting a new father. My father died when I was younger than you when you lost Matty. Daniel Davis Stetson was a man who terrified me when I first meet him. He was tall, tough and as I found out one of the most caring men I would ever know. He didn't have to love me and I didn't make it easy on him, but he did it anyway. I asked him once why he loved me when I wasn't his, like Matty was. He asked me what made me think I wasn't his. Love and responsibility doesn't go hand in hand. Responsibility you take on; love is never ending. He loved me because I was an important extension of my mother. I did feel a responsibility to you but never think I didn't love you."

"I hate to say this without it sounding shocked or ungrateful, but I really didn't get a loving vibe from you growing up."

"I thought if I didn't show you I could better handle your parent's death. I got a call today telling me that you were brought in here, losing a lot of blood, and had already been brought back from the dead in the ambulance. I came in as soon as I heard and donated the blood you were going to need during surgery."

"Do you get a call every time I am hospitalized?" Lee asked.

Colonel Robert Clayton sat looking at his nephew and finally said, "Being of high rank has its privileges at times."

"So you just sit and judge me and what I do for a living while getting report cards on me? Unbelievable."

"What is so unbelievable about me keeping eyes on someone that I care for?"

Lee sat thinking about what he had just learned as a nurse came in and said, "Who are you? No one is supposed to be in here."

"That is okay I was just leaving."

Lee looked at the nurse and said, "No, he can stay as long as he wants to and you can leave."

"I have to check your vitals and change your bandage, Mr. Stetson."

"I am alive and awake so I would say my vitals are working and my bandage is fine. Now you will leave my room or I will have the agent on duty outside of my room remove you." Lee said in a not so friendly tone.

"It is okay, I really should be going. Jeffrey Palmer's wife Kitty set me up on a date tonight, actually it was with Mrs. West."

"Dotty West, Amanda's mother; how did that go?"

"We never made the date; we were both taking care of other business. You see, she was taking care of her daughter who happens to find my nephew in her bed. I never got a chance to let them know I wasn't going to make it, but I did spend some nice time with her and would like to see her again. It has been a few months since I have dated."

"A few months; I have never known you to date ever."

"Just because you never knew, didn't mean it never happened. Did you think that it would be a good example to parade a slew of different women in front a young boy?"

Lee laughed and before he realized what he was saying Lee said, "It might have shown him what a normal relationship between a man and woman was like so he didn't mess his own relationships up."

"I guess I taught you more about distance than devotion. That falls on me; I guess it is my turn to say sorry."

Lee looked at the man that raised him and running his hand through his hair took a page from the Amanda King file, "How about we just stop being sorry and start being a better family?"

"I like the sound of that, Skip."

"Lee, remember my name is Lee."


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanted to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews I have been receiving for this story. Sorry this latest installment took longer for me to get posted; I have been sick and I don't have internet at home so I have to borrow others. I hope you continue to read, enjoy, and review.

**Arlington Part 5**

Amanda woke the next morning reaching for the phone before she was even out of bed. "May I please have room 523? Thank you."

"This better be the one person on the planet that at this moment I do not want to use as target practice." Lee's morning greeting was about where Amanda assumed it was.

"Lee, I can tell you are in your usual chipper hospital cheer."

"Amanda, are you coming by today? You said you would be here first thing in the morning." Lee snapped.

Smiling Amanda said, "I may be able to get by this afternoon; Mother and I need to prepare the house and the boys for you."

"Amanda, are you sure it isn't going to be a problem for me to be there?"

"You opened this door, actually you picked the lock, and you can't go back from that. You need to be cared for, as your partner and friend I take that very seriously."

"I know you do; I appreciate you very much. What are you going to tell them?"

"The truth is the only way to go with this, Lee. I have nothing else for them at this point. Be prepared for questions."

"Note taken; uh, hey, Billy and Francine just walked in so I need to get off here. I will talk to you later."

Amanda went down the stairs to find her mother already having breakfast. "Are you finally awake?"

"Yes, I forgot about the mess I had to clean up before going to bed. I am going to eat real fast and then get the den ready for Lee when he gets discharged."

"When is that?"

"It should be tomorrow sometime and then he will be here at least a week as long as he is healing okay."

"Well, eat up and then we can get started. When are the boys getting here?"

"Joe is bringing them tonight and we are going to order pizza while we talk about everything; my job, Lee, not to mention Lee staying here while he recuperates."

"That is a lot to ask of them."

"I know that what I have to tell them is not going to be easy; but hopefully they won't hate me or Lee too much when it is all over with."

"Amanda, they are your boys, they will not hate you. Like me they may be slightly disappointed in you, but you said Joe knew so maybe he can help diffuse the situation."

Amanda nodded and then finished eating. Afterward, the two of them spent the rest of the morning fixing the den that would be comfortable as well as functional for Lee and his wound care. Amanda fielded her mother's questions as best as possible without giving out to many details of her job. By the time all of that was done Amanda sat down and made a list of all the supplies she was going to need to change and take care of Lee's wound.

"I think I have everything ready for Lee. When I go and visit him I will pick up the items on this list. Is there anything you need while I am out?"

"Nothing I can think of; I mean I think I got everything I needed yesterday when I was out shopping for that dress I will never get to wear."

"Don't say that, Mother, I am sure you will have a chance to wear it again. Did Kitty ever tell you who your date was or how he reacted to you not being able to go last night?"

"Kitty did call me this morning to let me know that my date wasn't disappointed at all and would still like another chance, but since we met under strange circumstances, he would like to be the one to make the next move."

"You mean you met your date and didn't even realize; oh, Mother, it was Colonel Clayton wasn't it? He was your date last night." Amanda said.

"Yes, he was, Amanda. What do I do?"

Looking at her mother slightly confused she asked, "Mother, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Last night when he brought me home; we talked about when he took Lee in and his fear for his nephew. He loves him very much; he just doesn't seem to know how to show it."

"Lee is in the same boat; I know he loves his uncle as well, but Lee has a hard time sharing his feelings."

"Mom, Mom!" The voices of the boys made Amanda and Dotty turn toward the sound.

"In the kitchen, boys; I thought you guys and your dad were coming for dinner not lunch?" Amanda said as she looked at Joe and raised her eyebrows.

"Don't be mad at Dad, Mom. Phillip and I kept bugging him; we wanted to make sure you were really okay. How is your friend? Did he ever wake up?"

"Wow and people say I never take a breath to talk, come to think of it, Jamie, you never do all the talking."

"I lost the coin toss on who got to ask you questions." Phillip said as he looked down at the kitchen tile.

"Okay, sit on down here and I will give you the short version so you can finish your weekend with your dad." Seeing the confusing looks on both her sons' faces she continued, "Then over dinner tonight Jamie, Phillip, and Joe can get the longer and ask more questions versions. Even knowing that, you are going to have to know that some of the questions I will not be allowed to answer. Is that understood?"

They nodded their heads in unison and so Amanda started, "Oaky to answer your earlier questions; yes I am fine. The blood on me yesterday was all Lee's blood, he lost a lot. Lee is doing better; he came through his surgery and is resting right now. I was getting ready to go visit him and make sure he is behaving; he hates hospitals more then you two hate vegetables."

"That is not even possible, we really hate vegetables." Phillip said.

"Speak for yourself, doofus."

"Don't call your brother names; we talked about that last night." Joe scolded.

"Fellas, I need to let you know that while Lee is going to be okay; he is going to need around the clock care when he gets out tomorrow."

"Who is going to take care of him?" Jamie asked.

"We are." Dotty said.

"What?" The boys asked together.

"Okay, Lee is going to be released from the hospital tomorrow. He will be staying here with us for a week after he is released. He wound will need to be changed and treated often. Now I want you to know that while he is here; he is going to need his rest. So no running on the stairs, yelling through the house, or fighting, is that understood?"

They nodded and then Phillip quietly asked, "Will we be allowed to be around him?"

"Of course, you will, why would you think that you wouldn't be allowed to be around someone that is staying in your home?"

"Mom, you said that he was a Federal agent and I think sounds pretty serious."

"Yes, Jamie, it is pretty serious. Lee does a very dangerous job at times as you saw yesterday."

"If he is here will we be in any danger?"

"No, absolutely not; I want to know that Lee came here because it was the safest place for him to go. Lee would never do anything to put out family in danger. Lee has done everything in his power in the last three years to make sure we have always been safe. Like I said this is the short Q and A version. So, I hate to do this but I have to go and check on Lee and then when you three come back for dinner tonight we will talk more; okay?"

"Okay, one more question, where is he going to sleep?" Joe asked. Amanda smiled and laughed under her breath as she said, "In the den that Mother and I just spent the morning getting ready for him; why, Joe?"

"I was just curious." Joe smiled at her and she said, "Oh, shut up, Joe."

The boys looked from one parent to the other and tried to figure out what the looks meant between them and why along with their grandmother their parents busted out laughing. "Come on boys; your mother has a lot to do before we get back tonight as do we. Now let's get a move on." Joe said as he leaned over and gave Amanda a kiss on the cheek and Dotty a quick hug.

Amanda got off the elevator and started towards Lee's when she heard the shouting half way down the hall. Getting in front of Lee's door she opened it just in time to dodge a flying tray of food and a few expletives she knew wasn't American but had heard before from him at a party.

"Lee! What in the world is wrong with you?" She said walking over to him and resting her hand on his arm.

"Amanda, get me the hell out of this seventh level of purgatory!"

"Lee, what happened? You haven't been alone that long; I know that Billy and Francine have both been here and from the flowers someone from Steno?" She was smiling at him as he rolled his eyes up at her.

"Amanda, I just want out of here. All those battle warlords out there want to do is throw lime Jell-O down my throat and stick needles in my IV."

"I have a funny suspicion that they are drugging you to keep you asleep, like you are supposed to be doing. Although I do completely understand why they want to drug you; Lee, you cannot keep acting like a two year old every time you get hospitalized. Not to mention that if you act like this at my house you not only have me but Mother to deal with."

"Amanda, I just don't like needles or lime Jell-O, they don't have a different flavor?"

"One, the needle is not going in your arm; it is going in your IV. Two, be happy the Jell-O had any flavor. The first twenty four hours after surgery is not allowed to be solid food. I would say considering your extensive injury you might not even be allowed solid food until after you get you home."

"Stop saying that! I am not going home; that is your home; not mine!" He yelled.

Amanda sat in the chair next to him, folded her arms and counted to one hundred before she said anything to Lee at all. "Lee, I know you hate to rely on anyone; just the mere thought of having to do that in my home, around my family is probably very intimidating for you. Listen to me and listen to me good, Lee Stetson, you died! Do you get that? You died more than one time yesterday. You scared the hell out of me and my whole family. You don't get to pick and choose your level of care as long as you are alive to receive it. Is that understood?" Without waiting for an answer form him she continued with her tirade. "I want you to know that I have been answering some really big questions in the last twenty four hours and some of them are going to get answered by you."

"Amanda," Lee started but she ignored him and continued, "What were you working on? When did you get stabbed? Why did you come to my house? I mean, if you didn't think you were safe why come and put my family in danger?"

Looking at her stare at him, Lee asked, "Are you done? Am I allowed to speak now?"

"Don't be rude please, I was terrified when I walked in and saw all the blood yesterday. I could not imagine what could bring you there in that condition."

"I can't tell you what I was working on because I was on special assignment from the President; your classification does not go that high; I'm sorry. I spoke with Billy and Francine this morning so they should be able to finish everything up while I am recuperating at your place. I was stabbed on the way to my car at the airport; Francine is checking tapes to see who did it. I tried to make a make shift bandage to stop the bleeding until I could get to the Agency. When I realized I wasn't going to make it to the Agency I came to give you the information to get to Billy and to say that…"

"What, what did you come to say?"

"I thought I was going to die; I wanted you to know some things before I did die."

"Things like what, Lee?" Amanda asked wondering if he was finally going to say that he cared or loved her out loud.

"Amanda, I just thought that you needed to know that I…"

"Mr. Stetson, it is time for your medicine. He is going to have to rest now, I'm sorry."

"I understand; Lee, I will be back in the morning to get you and when you are released we can head to the house and talk more there."

He grabbed her hand as she turned to walk away looking her in the eyes said, "I really want to finish this conversation when we get a chance."

"We will, Lee, just rest for now. I have to go get some supplies anyway; not to mention get the pizzas for tonight with Joe and the boys. Get some rest, Lee." As Amanda walked from his room, she stopped at the nurses station and asked if they could find Lee some other flavor of Jell-O.


	6. Chapter 6

**Arlington Part 6**

Amanda returned to her house to find her mother and Lee's uncle having coffee and talking. She didn't want to interrupt them so she went upstairs and decided to take a shower while she waited for the guys to return. She finished her shower changing into a loose fitting tee shirt and sweatpants.

Amanda came down the stairs stopping as she saw Lee's uncle lean toward her mother to kiss her. It was one of the sweetest kisses she had ever seen. Stepping back around the corner Amanda took a deep breath and came back around the corner, "Hello, you two, how are you?"

Pulling away from the Colonel quickly, Dotty blushed at the arrival of her daughter at that moment. "Oh, Amanda, you startled me. When did you get home?" Dotty asked.

Smiling she said, "About thirty minutes ago, Mother. I just went straight upstairs and showered. It looked like you two were in a deep conversation."

"So, Amanda, how is my nephew?" Robert asked.

"His usual cheerful self, Colonel; I am sure you are well aware of his aversion to hospitals; was he like that as a child?"

"Yes; his father once told me that Lee had gotten really sick when he was two or three. Lee had to spend a lot of time in the hospital away from his parents. They ran a lot of tests, took a lot of blood, not to mention they would not let him have his favorite stuffed bear. That is when they found out that he was allergic to penicillin. They tried treating him with that at first and he almost died. Jennifer went off on that hospital and explained to them in no uncertain terms that if they harmed her child any further she would take down the whole place in one fell swoop. I believe she would have too; next to Matty, Lee was her life."

"I bet he was, Colonel. Does Lee remember this?" Amanda asked while she fixed a cup of tea.

"I don't know if he does or not. I do remember Matty telling me that after Lee was in there he refused to eat some of his favorite foods any longer."

"Let me guess; beans and lime Jell-O?" Amanda asked smiling at memories of Lee and food.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess, Colonel. Would you like to join us for dinner tonight? I plan on having a long conversation with my sons and ex-husband about my association with Lee and why he will be staying with us."

"That sounds like a family thing; I think I will just go and see Lee while you do that."

"Okay, you are more than welcome to stay for dinner and then go see Lee if you like."

Looking over toward Dotty he asked, "Dotty, what do you think?"

"I think that it would be a wonderful idea if you at least stayed for dinner." She reached over and took his hand in hers smiling brightly at him.

"Okay, then add me to the list."

Later that evening Joe and the boys arrived in a state of starvation according to both children.

"Hey, I have not starved them, Amanda." Joe said defending his cooking skills.

Amanda made quick introduction and then asked if everyone could take a seat while they waited for dinner.

"I told you that Lee was an agent for the government, what I didn't officially tell you was I am Lee's partner; we work together." She braced herself for the onslaught of questions but was surprised when none came. "Did you hear me? I am also an agent."

Jamie spoke up first and said, "You're an agent? Like a real Federal agent; a spy?"

"Yes, I am. You don't seem surprised?"

"Mom, I don't mean to sound rude but you are not spy material. It is really hard to believe that our mom is a female James Bond." Phillip said.

Amanda laughed at his assessment and said, "You are not the first person to ever say that to me. In fact, at work, there is one agent in particular that seems to think I should just stay home to knit or something like that."

"Dad, what do you think?" Jamie asked.

"It isn't about what I think. I have known about your mother, Lee, and their job for a while. She actually confided in me long before I moved back from Estocia; just in case anything ever happened to her she thought I should know."

"How long have you been doing this?" Phillip asked.

"Almost three years; since October 1983, that is the first time I met Lee."

"Where did you meet him? It isn't like they have open houses at those places."

"No, unlike other Federal agencies, the one I work for is on a recruitment system. Lee recruited me the morning he needed my help and then our boss liked me and the work I did and hired me on a part time basis."

"Are you a full time agent now?" Jamie asked as he watched his dad leave to answer the door for the pizzas.

"No, not a full time agent; the training I have had up to this point has been more hands on learning and partial agency training." Standing to help get the plates and glasses, Amanda and Joe worked together to get dinner on the table. It was quite for a while then Dotty asked, "Amanda, if Lee had not come here in the injured state he was in, would you have told us any of this?"

"Mother, as horrible as this sounds, but no I wouldn't have." Amanda wanted to look away from her mother but she found she couldn't.

"You just would have continued to lie to us." Amanda saw the tears Dotty was trying to hide from her family.

"Mother, I know that isn't what you wanted to hear and I know it hurts you, but I was doing this to keep you safer. One of my first meetings with Lee he explained that if I told you then you could be in danger."

"Did it ever occur to you that the longer you continued in this career that we could have been in danger anyway?" Dotty asked.

"Yes, but in the same instance on the rare occasions that I did try to come clean with you, Mother, you didn't believe me. I hated all this lying. I would have loved to tell you that I was going on a mission not an assignment for a film company. I would have loved to confide more in you, but I realized that I couldn't and that hurt." Amanda said as she slammed her plate in the sink and continued as she said, "Yes, Mother I am at fault for some of the deception but I will not be held accountable for all of it. You are the one person that I should be able to go to and you made it clear that I couldn't."

"You think I haven't sat here today and thought about all those times you tried to tell me. The conversations I blew off to your wild imagination. I know my fault in this, but you still lied."

"I lied yes, but would it have made a difference if I had told the truth, you didn't believe it."

"Stop it!" Jamie yelled. "Just stop yelling at each other. Fine, you lied; you didn't believe her, what does that change? Nothing, it changes nothing. Are you planning on still doing this job, Mom?"

"Yes, I am, Jamie. I really like what I do and I make a real difference in this world for you and your brother to make it safer. The only difference is that now you will know what I am really doing."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Phillip asked.

"No, I never have."

"Would you ever kill someone?" Jamie asked.

"I can't say that I wouldn't, but I won't know until I am in a situation where I have to make that choice."

"Will we be allowed to ask Mr. Stetson questions too while he is here?"

"Yes, but he can't give you a lot of details of particular cases; I can't even know about all of his cases because of my clearance level."

"So even though you are his partner; you can't know everything he does?" Dotty asked.

"Right, Lee has been doing this job a lot longer than me. Lee can do anything to simple paper trail work to special Presidential assignments. I do most of the paperwork and investigation aspect; Lee is more of a physical partner."

"So what you are saying is that you and Lee together are like Jamie and me. You show off your brains like Jamie and Lee shows off his muscles like me?" Phillip said smiling at his assessment.

The four adults at the table laughed at his comparison and the Colonel said, "If I could say something here, I have seen them work together and yes Phillip it is just like that. I think the best thing my nephew has used his brain for in the last few years was picking your mother out at that train station. At the same time, don't underestimate his intelligence; Lee just chooses to use it in a different way."

Amanda smiled at what the Colonel had to say. It showed that he was just like any other parent, thinking their child didn't use their full potential. "That almost was a compliment, better be careful it might get back to Lee."

"Now, fellas, Joe, Mother, Colonel, do any of you have any other questions?"

"Not right now; I might later, is that okay?" Jamie asked.

"That is perfectly fine; I am here if you do have questions. Phillip, do you have any more questions?"

"I do but I don't know if you can tell me the answer or not."

"Well, I can try; what is it?"

"Are you and Mr. Stetson just partners?"

"No, we are very good friends too, why?"

"I don't know; it just seems to me that if I was hurt that bad and couldn't get to a hospital; I wouldn't go to my best friend; I would go to someone I loved, but he came to you, his friend."

Amanda looked from her son to the other three adults at the table and as hard as she tried she couldn't stop the blush from rising to her face. "You are right, Phillip, I don't have an answer for that."

"That is okay, Mom, I'll just ask Mr. Stetson."

"Oh my gosh." Amanda said and placed her head in her hands as her mother and ex-husband began laughing very hard at her expense.

"I need to be going now. I will see you tomorrow, Dotty." The Colonel said as he stood Dotty said, "Let me walk you out."

Robert walked into Lee's room to find him reading. "Hello, Lee."

"Hello, I didn't know if I was going to see you today or not."

"I went to see Dotty today then Amanda asked me to stay for dinner. That was interesting to say the least. You may want to wear some body armor when you are there."

"That good, huh, I was worried about that. They weren't too hard on her were they?"

"Well, I think her and her mother is still on some shaky ground; her ex was just there for support since he knew already, and the boys I think have more questions, for you, especially Phillip."

"Phillip, really, I always assumed Jamie would have more if it ever came out."

"Lee, son, you need to know something, Phillip's questions are not work related. Jamie will have plenty of those for you but Phillip has more personal ones I believe."

"Like what?"

"Like why if you were so hurt did you go to your friend and not someone you loved?"

"Colonel, I did go to someone I love; I just haven't told her yet."

"You might want to before Phillip corners you."

"I tried telling her today, but some nurse made her leave before we would finish our conversation. I promised her we would later and we will. If they let me out of here early enough tomorrow and I get settled in before the boys get home, I plan on telling her right away. Don't worry Mom and Dad already lectured me on this subject."

"What?"

"Never mind; just trust that as soon as I can I am going to let her know. I don't want one more secret between us anymore." He tried to run his hand through his hair until his stiches stopped him, having him wince in pain.

"Careful, Lee, you do not want to pull those out. Lee, what if she doesn't love you; what if all she feels is friendship?"

"I don't think that is going to happen. I think she is just waiting for me to say it. She had a rough divorce with Joe. She knows my social history; not to mention my fear of commitment. I know love is a pretty big long shot but you still have to go for it. Haven't you ever felt that pull toward someone and just know you had to be with them?"

"Yes, I have. I have only felt that way twice in my life."

"What did you do about it?"

"My first real love I lost due to war."

"What about the second one?" Lee hedged.

"As for the second time, I am not at liberty to discuss that at this time." The Colonel smiled a knowing glance at his nephew that nodded his head laughing at the hidden meaning. Lee and the Colonel sat for a while longer talking and catching up until Lee started yawning. "I guess I will let you rest."

"I feel like that is all I am doing. I can't seem to stay awake."

"Lee, you know you need this rest; you won't be any good to anyone if you don't get back to your old self."

"Good night, Colonel."


	7. Chapter 7

**Arlington Part 7**

Amanda watched the Colonel leave before going into Lee's room. Lee looked like he was sleeping. He looked peaceful. She didn't want to wake him; she just needed to see him. She knew after today that their whole world would be completely different. Amanda sat watching Lee rest and jumped slightly when Lee said, "Are you going to just sit there all night watching me? One could say that is creepy"

"Do you think I am being creepy by watching you sleep? I mean I did think you were sleeping after all. Everyone left shortly after your uncle, leaving Mother and I to talk more, but I needed to get away to clear my thoughts; get my head on straight. I didn't really have anywhere to go, so I came here, I was just going to sit with you for a while."

"Do you want to sit over here with me instead of that stiff chair?" Smiling at her and patting the space next to him on the bed.

"What about your IV and wires there, Scarecrow?"

"Come on we can work around a little thing as that, come next to me. It would make me rest better."

"No, I think I need to keep my distance right now." She said as she looked away from him knowing that if she continued to look in his eyes she would give in to him and they would never say what needed to be said.

Looking away he said, "Oh, okay, Amanda, why?"

She heard the confusion in his voice and answered him, "Because if I come over there with you I will not leave you when I need to."

"You need to leave me? Why?" Maybe the Colonel was right and she didn't love him the way he loved her.

"I don't how to protect myself from you. I told myself that after Joe and I divorced that I would never again allow myself to get involved or care about someone whose job could take them away from me or the boys again."

Interrupting her he defended himself by saying, "Amanda, what in the hell do you mean? You never have to protect yourself from me. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Really, Lee; what was yesterday? Did you think when I found you dead in my room that was not going to hurt me?" The tears started to sting her eyes and she turned away from him. She pulled her arms around her and began his habit of pacing. He wanted to explain but he knew that look on her face and she wasn't done with him. What he had to tell her it could wait until she was done.

"My heart almost stopped when I saw you lying there. There were so much blood; did you know it took me over an hour to clean it all up before I could go to bed? I don't care what my clearance level is; if you ever try to die in my home again you are going to tell me why. Is that understood?"

"Yes; can I say something?" Lee asked cautiously holding his hand out to her; hoping she would take it. Knowing now she did love him as much as he loved her Lee knew what he had to do.

She took his hand and let him lead her to the side of the bed next to him. He pulled her close, mindful of his IV and wires, wrapping his arms around her, holding her as she cried. "I lost contact with my associate that was supposed to get me home. I got to my mission and through it just fine; not one problem, until I lost contact. I spent the last four days traveling by hitchhiking, taxis, buses, and finally I made it to the airport. I was lucky to have my passport so I was able to get home. I had the information Billy needed to take to the President. Once I landed in Arlington I was headed to my car when I was bumped into. I felt the knife go in; in the car I made sure I still had the information, I did. I made a piss poor bandage with a shirt to try and contain the blood. I was heading to the Agency when I realized I was not going to make it in my condition. I was closer to your house than I was Billy. I thought if I could just get to you, then you get me help and get the information to Billy. You weren't home, no one was, and I picked the lock because I couldn't make it farther. I went to the one place in your house that I felt closest to you, besides the backyard. I just needed to feel close to you; I knew I was about to die and if I couldn't see you before that happened, I could at least be close to you in one way or another."

"Lee, do you realize that I never would have ever been able to sleep in that room or go in again if I had found you dead in there?"

"I didn't think that far in advance. I just selfishly wanted to be close to you. You see, Amanda, I am not very mindful of my actions where you are concerned. I am like a selfish child with a new toy; I was only thinking about me, not you. That was wrong."

"Is that what I am, Lee, a new toy for you? I am something for you to play with and then when you are done put away and forget about?"

"No, I could never forget about you, Amanda King that could never happen. I love you far too much for that." He sat and waited to gauge her reaction to his declaration of love for her. Her reaction of pure silence was more than Lee could handle, "Amanda, did you hear me? I said I love you." Then he felt her shoulders shake harder as she began to cry harder, "Amanda?"

"How could you think it would be okay to die and never tell me that you loved me? Why did you think it would have been okay for me to wonder if I ever meant anything to you at all besides someone to do your damn paperwork?"

"All right I guess I deserve that; would it matter if I told you I was planning on telling you after this mission?"

"Not if you had died."

"I DID NOT DIE, AMANDA, I am right here, holding you in my arms, declaring my love for you. Now please stop bringing up 'the what if' of this situation."

Looking him in the eye, tears and all, she said, "That is just it, Lee, you did die; more than once. More than once you had to be brought back to me."

"Amanda, I am here now, I am not going anywhere for a long time; can we focus on that and the fact that I just told you I loved you?" He was beginning to think this was her way of telling him she didn't feel the same way. He began to loosen his hold on her to allow her to get up.

She felt his grip loosen enough for her to fully face him better; she forced his eyes to hers, "Lee, I have loved you like no other man in my life for so long; the thought of losing you has given me nightmares. I don't down shift that fast. Yesterday was one of the most terrifying moments of my life. I was losing more than a partner and best friend; I was losing the man I love. The man I thought was my second chance at happiness."

Lee didn't know what to say. He just pulled her closer and held her as she cried; letting all of her emotions out. They fell asleep that way in each other arms. The nurse came in a couple hours later finding them still in each other arms and then remembering the temperament of the patient she thought it best to leave them alone.

The morning found Amanda waking up in Lee's arms with him still sleeping quietly; or so she thought. "Good morning, Mrs. King." Lee said as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer as the realization sunk in where they were.

"Oh, Lee, you must be hurting with me in this bed with you."

"Are you kidding me? This has been the most enjoyable night's rest in a hospital ever. Remind me to bring you along the next time." He laughed as she smacked him on the shoulder.

"I don't think so, Big Fella. Once I get you home it will be in my personal interest to keep you as far away from these places as possible."

"Home you say; your place or mine?" Winking at her while she extracted herself from his grip and stood up, she said, "First mine and then when you are ready on to yours. Do you need help getting to the bathroom?"

"No, I am still hooked to a catheter. They don't trust me not to bolt out of her so I guess Billy told them to keep me here any way they could."

"I'll be right back." She excused herself, going to the bathroom and brushing her hair. Her eyes looked like she was a mother raccoon from all her crying. She washed her face and went back out to see the nurse and doctor in the room with Lee.

"Sorry, I'll just step out while you finish."

"Amanda, you can stay." Lee held his hand out motioning for her to stay in the room. She looked at the doctor who shrugged already being informed that she spent the night. "No point ion you leaving now, after we change his bandages and run some final tests he will be ready to leave."

Amanda watched as they removed his old bandage she was surprised it didn't look as bad as she intentional thought it would. "I thought it would be worse than that."

"The damage, Mrs. King, came from the depth of the wound. He had so much bleeding that I was surprised we brought him back at all; much less twice. He must be hell bent on living."

"I am." Lee said as he looked Amanda in the eye and smiled at her.

"Okay, Mr. Stetson, you look like you are responding well to the antibiotic we are giving you. I will go call the lab for one last test, prepare you care treatment, and get your discharge papers ready. Kelly, can you please get Mr. Stetson ready for discharge?"

"Yes, Doctor, Mrs. King you will need to leave the room now for just a few minutes while we take out his catheter." The nurse instructed and Amanda stood to leave telling Lee she would be back in a few minutes. While waiting for the nurse to tell her she could go back in Amanda saw Francine and Billy coming off the elevator. "Amanda, is everything okay with Lee? I didn't expect to see you here."

"I came by to check on him last night and fell asleep." Amanda said unashamed at the look Francine gave her.

"Amanda…"

"Francine, don't. Lee was just probably his terrible self and she needed to run interference between him and the staff."

"Not exactly, Sir, but the point is that the staff is preparing Lee for discharge. He should be ready to leave in about an hour to an hour and a half."

"Good that will give us time to update him on his case before he goes to your house." Billy said. The nurse came out and said that Lee was dressing and when he was done everyone could go in.

"I think I will go get me some coffee and call Mother to let her know we will be at the house soon." Amanda walked away; as much as she would have loved to be in on the conversation she knew she couldn't be. Lee had already broken some rules by giving her the details of his last four days of the assignment.

Amanda returned twenty minutes later; knocking on the door to make sure it was okay for her to come back in. "Come on in, Manda."

"Do you need help with that?" She asked indicating his shirt he was trying to put on.

"Yeah, I think so." He said a bit embarrassed by the situation; realizing either her or her mother would be helping him get dressed or undressed for the next few days.

Closing the final button on his shirt she stood still as he placed his hands on her waist and said, "There you go; all dressed. I have already stopped by your place yesterday and packed you a week worth of sweats and loose fitting shirts. That way your shirts won't bother you."

"Thank you. The lab tech just left so they have what they need for the lab work. I am now just waiting for my prescriptions and discharge papers."

"Well, I don't know about that; what about your shoes; do you want to wear them?"

"Funny lady, aren't you. I would tickle you if I could."

"I would not tickle the woman who will be caring for you and making your food for the next few days." She leaned closer smiling at him and was just about to kiss him when the door opened causing her to jump. The nurse laughed slightly as she said, "Sorry, I guess I should have knocked but luckily for you two it doesn't say anything on his discharge papers about no kissing." Five minutes later Lee was signed out and being wheeled down to meet Amanda at the front of the building.

"Amanda, don't you think it is time for you to upgrade your car?" Lee asked.

"The car is still surprisingly in good condition considering how many accidents it has had in the last three years. I almost have enough for a down payment and I planned on looking at the end of the year."

They drove a while longer in silence until Lee broke it by saying, "Are you really sure it is okay for me to come home with you? I mean, I can go to my apartment and just hire someone to check on me; make sure I am still breathing and all."

"Very funny, Scarecrow, but I am not having anyone other than me checking your vitals and making sure you are still breathing in the middle of the night. What is all this about?" She thought she had a pretty good idea but she wanted to hear him say it.

"What if they hate me? What if they think I am this monster that dragged their mother into a life of danger and lies? What if…"

"Lee, just stop it. Wasn't it you last night that told me we can't live in the 'what ifs' of life? I am not saying that they are going to be easy on you and at this point they aren't going to be real warm and friendly with me either. The lies I have had to tell for the last few years are going to take some time to get over, but it will be fine. Besides it isn't like after this week you are just going to leave our lives, right?"

"Of course I am not leaving your lives. I love you, all of you. I just know that this isn't the way that I wanted things to go between us. My plan was to finish up, come home, and then come knock on your front door. I wanted to meet them, get to know them, and then be able for us to come clean together. I didn't want you to face them alone."

"I wasn't really alone, I had Joe there. He is the only one I ever told what I was doing."

"When did you tell him?" Lee wondered what else he didn't know about her and Joe.

"After the Delano case I realized that everything up until that point I had you telling me what to do and how it was going to turn out and be okay. Well, I still had you with me, but things were not so okay. I even thought about leaving but then I talked to Joe. I told him everything, from the time we met up to that final case. He was the one that told me that if I really thought what I was doing was helping and making a difference then I should stick it out. He said that I hoped I finally understood his need to help. It really helped mend a lot between us. Besides you, Joe has been the one person I have been able to talk to about what we do and how I have been able to handle some things."

"What have you talked to him about where your job is concerned?"

"I never gave him details of anything except my feelings and frustrations."

"Did you ever talk to him about me?"

"Did you hear me when I said my frustrations? Yes, I talked about you and your actions with me as well at times your short judgments of how I handled things."

"What did he have to say about that?" Lee snorted out.

"He asked me if you loved me as much as I loved you." She answered quietly blushing slightly at her admission.

Smiling at her he asked, "What do you tell him about that one?"

"I told him to shut up and he just laughed at me."

They pulled into the drive to find not only Lee's car in the drive but Joe's as well. "So much for getting you settled before anyone gets back home. Are you ready for this, Stetson?"

"Hey," he said taking her hand and brining it to his lips smiling said, "I have already died; how much worse can they be?"

Amanda just shook her head and laughed at him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Arlington Part 8**

They pulled into the drive to find not only Lee's car in the drive but Joe's as well. "So much for getting you settled before anyone gets back home. Are you ready for this, Stetson?"

"Hey," he said taking her hand and bringing it to his lips smiling said, "I have already died; how much worse can they be?"

Amanda just shook her head and laughed at him.

"You weren't here alone with Mother last night." Amanda said as she walked around to help him out of the car.

"Neither were you so to speak." Lee said right before he winched at the pain of standing. He was actually looking forward to his medicine for pain they had gotten on their way to her house.

"Amanda, I didn't park my car in your driveway when I came here, how did it get in the driveway?" Lee asked as she led him to the front door.

"I parked it there the night Billy brought me home. Lee, you never take your keys with you, so I knew it wasn't locked and the keys still in them. I am surprised it wasn't stolen." She gave him a knowing look and he had nothing to say.

Dotty saw them pull in and was waiting at the door to open it for them as Amanda started to open it. "Thank you, Mother."

"No problem, Darling. Hello, Mr. Stetson, how are feeling?"

Smiling at her Lee said, "Not really at my best, Mrs. West."

"Well, I suggest you not get stabbed again." Smiling at him they all three began to laugh.

"Do you need help with anything, Amanda?" Joe asked coming in from the kitchen at hearing the conversation.

"Thanks, but no, I already picked up his things and brought them here yesterday."

With same smile on his face from the night before at dinner, he looked at Amanda and whispered, "You have a key to his place?"

"Shut up, Joe; I had his keys remember?" She said not telling him that she did have a key to his place which Lee had given her to take care of his apartment while he was gone.

"Lee, nice to see you on the side of the living; you and Amanda have really got things stirred up." Joe said shaking Lee's hand.

Taking Joe's hand in his Lee replied, "Yes, that is what I am told. Hopefully, I can get some coffee before facing the firing squad."

"Not so sure that is in your future; the firing squad is already in the kitchen. They woke up this morning then as soon as breakfast was done, they were packed and ready to come home. Nothing I offered them seemed to take away the fact that they were getting to meet you today. I don't blame them, I think I am kind of intrigued in hearing your side as well."

"I just bet you are, Joe." Dotty said as they help set Lee down on the couch in the living room. Phillip and Jamie came in from the kitchen sitting on the floor facing Lee.

"Hello." Lee said looking both in the eyes smiling.

"Are you really a spy?" Phillip jumped right in before any formal introductions could be made.

"I don't really care for that word, but it is accurate."

"Is my mom really a spy too?" Jamie asked.

"Not a fully trained one." Lee said wondering how the Agency could rectify that problem.

"Do you kill people?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie that is not something you should ask him." Amanda scolded.

"Amanda, it is fine. Jamie, in the line of duty and in order to stay alive I have killed, but only as the last resort to the situation. I much prefer making the bad guys pay for the trouble they are causing."

"Do you know how many you have killed?" Phillip asked thinking that Jamie opened the door he was just walking through it.

"I remember every time I have had to kill in order to save myself or someone else, but I am not going to tell you that number or the circumstances that warranted the action." Lee said matter-of-factly. He knew they would have these types of questions, but if he and Amanda were going to make it in a relationship he had to set bounds as to what he would and would not give in on.

"Mom said you picked her out of a crowd at a train station, is that right?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, I needed help and luckily your mother helped me out. A number of agents are alive because of her."

"How did you get into being a spy?" Jamie asked.

"I became an intelligence operative by recruitment. I was recruited by the founder of the Agency personally."

"Why does my mom have to work with you?" Amanda stopped doing what she was doing at the question Jamie asked of Lee; holding her breath as she heard Lee's response.

"I wish most of the time that your mother didn't work with me. I wish that she was doing a job where the worst thing that could happen to her is a paper cut. Having said that, you two need to understand that what your mother does; she does it like no one in the history of the Agency. She has taken down more bad guys without using force or shooting a gun."

"How does she do that?" Phillip asked.

"She is smarter than the bad guys. She gets them to tell her things without her threatening the answers from them."

Amanda, Dotty, and Joe sat listening to Lee answer the boys questions and listened to his instructions as to why they were not allowed to say anything about what Amanda really did. "If anyone wonders about what your mother does just say she works for IFF. In reality her paycheck does say IFF on it as does mine."

"Okay, but how do we explain to our friends who you are and why you are here?" Philip asked hoping he was getting closer to what he really wanted to know about.

"Tell them the truth; I am a friend of your mom that is hurt and need to be taken care of now that I am outside of the hospital."

"What if they ask what is wrong with you?"

"I was stabbed at the airport in attempted robbery." Lee said flatly.

Philip looked over at Jamie and Jamie just nodded at him. "Why did you break into our house and bleed all over our mom's room?"

Lee took a deep breath and asked, "Amanda, may I have some coffee please?"

"Uh, sure, I will be right there." She stood to get it ready as Joe came up behind her and asked, "Do you know the answer to that one yet?"

"I do now; I didn't when he first started asking at dinner last night."

"Can I ask just ask again, does he love you as much as you love him?"

"Yes, you can ask." She said as she walked away and handed Lee the coffee. She turned to walk away and Lee asked her to sit with him.

"I came here for a couple of reasons. One, my flight came in at Arlington so I was closer to your mother and the house than any other person we work with. Secondly, I knew your mother could get the information that needed to get to our boss and an ambulance with the correct emergency codes. Finally," Lee took Amanda's hand in his and held it, "I wanted to see the woman I loved before I possibly died."

The two boys looked from one another and then at the two holding hands on the couch in front of them; Jamie asked, "So, what happens now? Are you getting married?"

"Whoa, hang on a second. I just told your mom that I was in love with her last night. This is new to us. We have been friends for a while now but this is something new to both of us. I don't have the greatest track record in dating women. I can tell you that I have never dated anyone with children before, but I am really excited to get to know both of you from you, not just what your mom has told me. I mean, I already know some things about you from her, but it isn't the same as getting to know you while hanging out with you."

"What about our dad?" Jamie asked.

"What about him, Jamie?" Lee was completely confused by the question and from the look on Amanda and Joe's face, so was they.

"He is around a lot; won't that make you uncomfortable?" Philip asked.

"Not really; I know that your mom and dad have worked really hard to regain a friendship that they both felt like they would never get back. I want to get to know him better as well. What kind of person would I be if I only wanted to be around your mother and not all of the people that make her who she is?"

"So if Dad was here for a family dinner, you wouldn't be upset?"

Smiling Lee knew this was an important test he just hoped he was passing. "No, I wouldn't. Your dad is a part of this family; I am just the man who wants to be invited to those dinners whenever it is possible." Lee tried to suppress a yawn as he answered but Dotty as well as Amanda caught it. Before another word was said Dotty intervened.

"Boys that is enough questions for, Mr. Stetson; Amanda, get his medicine and then we can get him in bed."

"Let me go get your medicine, it is in my purse."

"I'll get it for you, Mom." Jamie said as he stood and ran to where he knew she left her purse.

"Okay, come with us." The two women carefully helped Lee from the couch and led him back toward the den where Jamie brought him his bottle of pain killers and antibiotics. Jamie stood in the doorway watching as Amanda was checking Lee's bandage. Jamie stood watching as Lee held his mother at the waist while she leaned over to check the wrappings.

"No, I think you will be able to rest before I have to change it again. Here is a loose fitting tee to put on instead of that button down shirt. You will be more comfortable in that. I also laid out a pair of sweat pants, but I think you can get those on your own."

"Yeah, I can, hey, thanks."

"I didn't do anything, Lee."

"You love me and I know that can't be easy." He said as he pulled her closer neither one noticing Jamie yet in the doorway as Lee kissed her gently. When Lee was done he noticed their audience in the doorway and said, "Did you find my meds, Jamie?"

"Uh, yeah, here they are, Mr. Stetson." He handed Lee the bottles as well as a bottle of water he had gotten from the refrigerator. "Thanks and you can call me Lee."

"What about Philip and Grandma? What can they call you?"

"Lee, all of you can call me Lee. I finally got my uncle to call me Lee after thirty years; I don't want it to take you all that long to call me by my name."

Jamie stood as his mom gave Lee his meds and after another brief kiss they went to leave and Jamie asked if he could ask one more question.

"Okay, but then let Lee sleep."

Jamie nodded and walked toward Lee and Amanda watched him quietly ask Lee something and then Lee laughed very loudly and answered, "If I only had a brain, Sport, that is why I am the Scarecrow."


	9. Chapter 9

**Arlington Part 9**

Amanda walked out of the den when Jamie asked, "Mom, what did he mean when he said that is why he is the Scarecrow?"

"I think I will let Lee explain that to you later. What did you ask him?"

"It was something just for him, Mom."

"Joe, so what is new with you?" Amanda asked as she came back in the kitchen.

"Nothing much; just watching the mother of my children squirm under the pressure of our children."

"Funny, I am not squirming, Joe. Didn't you go out-of-town two weeks ago? What was that for?"

"The new CEO at work wanted me to fly with him to interview a potential new lawyer."

"Why you; that sounds like an HR thing." Amanda asked as the boys came up to their parents interrupting like children do, "Can we go to over to Tommy's house until lunch, since we can't make noise here?"

"Yes, hey, remember what Lee told you two. Under no circumstances can you say anything about what we really do; no matter how cool it may sound or who you think it will impress."

"We understand, we promise not to say anything."

Joe and Amanda watched them run out the back door and he looked at her and asked, "Don't you think this is an awful lot to put on them? Think how long it took me to get use to the idea of what you do? They are just young boys."

"Joe, I know that. I have thought about this so many ways over the years. We have even talked about how to tell them remember? We can't put the cat back in the bag now. Especially since I know it may look calm now but before this week is out I swear someone in this house is going to threaten to move out. It could just be me."

"Well, you always have a couch at my place. I don't think you would fit on either one of their beds. So, did I hear Lee right when he told the boys that he loved you?"

"Yes, you did."

"I don't seem to recall, Mrs. King, you saying anything about reciprocating his feelings."

"I don't seem to recall me denying those feelings either, Mr. King when Lee said that this dating thing was new to us both."

"Blurred lines, Amanda; I wanted to ask you something close to what Dotty was saying last night."

"Let me guess, would I continue to keep Lee also out of the picture if he hadn't shown up half dead in my house?"

Joe just nodded and waited for her to answer him. "I do not know; because if Lee hadn't done what he had done in the first place, then he may of had the opportunity to follow through with his plan after this latest mission."

Following her train of thought perfectly from years of speaking Amanda Joe asked, "Which was what exactly?"

"Am I in a deposition? Do I legally have to share these answers with you?" She asked smiling at the memory of when Lee questioned her when the Agency thought she was a double agent.

"No, I just worry about you and after that whole Dean fiasco I don't want to see you get hurt but then again seeing you with Lee I can see why Dean was such a huge fiasco."

"Dean was not a fiasco; he was a nice man, with a good job and…"

"…dull as the day was long. I know that when you first met him you were leery to say anything to me, but after the boys wouldn't stop playing tricks on him you needed me to talk with them. After talking to you about Dean, I could tell in your voice that he was someone you just felt safe with to get back in the dating pool."

Amanda looked up as she heard the doorbell ring wondering who it could be. She went to answer the door and met her mother at the foot of the stairs, "Oh, Darling, I think that is Bob. We are going to lunch and the museum today."

"Okay, Mother, I hope you two have a nice time. Let him know that Lee is doing well and that he should come in a see him for a while when you get back."

"I will, see you later, goodbye, Joe."

"Bye, Dotty, have fun. I think I am going to head out too. I have someone I need to go and see myself."

"Can I ask who?"

Leaning over giving her a quick kiss on the cheek Joe said, "Yes, you can ask." Then headed for the door leaving Amanda to chuckle at having her own words from earlier being used against her.

A couple of hours later, Amanda called to see if the boys already had lunch at Tommy's or of they were coming home. Tommy's mom let her know they had already eaten and were now completely engrossed in a James Bond film that she had just rented from the video store that day.

"Who knows with kids and movies now-a-days, Amanda, last week they wanted to watch some alien movie and now it is James Bond; next week it could be a sport one."

"James Bond you say, whose idea was that one?" Amanda asked as she felt two arms around her waist and s small kiss on her head. "Jamie, really, well like you said you never know with kids these days. Just please send them home before six, yes, sure put him on. Hello, sweetheart what do you need? No, you may not spend the night you have school tomorrow. Yes, I know Tommy does too that is why I am saying no. You and your brother need to be home before six, but if you keep this up you two can come home now. I understand you are in the middle of a movie; Philip, make your choice; finish your movie or come home now? Okay, thank you. I love you too. Bye."

Amanda set the receiver down and hung her head. "Boys, why were they both boys?" She asked but not really at Lee. Who pulled her closer and asked, "What is wrong with boys? You handle us so well. Where is everyone?" Lee asked as they sat down in the living room.

"The boys went over to a friend's house, I thought to play basketball, but Tommy broke his arm yesterday and since they couldn't play, his mom offered to rent movies for them to watch. Jamie wanted a James Bond movie. Shelly says they all want to be spies now."

"Oh, this sounds very interesting, doesn't it?" Lee said trying to hide his smile and failing in the process.

"Lee Stetson, this is not funny." Trying and failing to suppress her own laughter, Amanda continued to explain, "It is going to get worse before it gets better."

"I know it isn't funny and I am fully aware of the impending subterfuge on us." They couldn't help continuing to laugh until the pain in Lee's side made him remember that he really shouldn't be laughing in the first place or his stiches would come out.

"Lee, here, let me change that now; it has been on there long enough." Amanda went to get the supply of bandages she had bought the day before out of the downstairs bathroom when Lee asked where her mother was, "I thought for sure she would be ready with a twenty-one gun welcome interrogation for me."

Sitting and raising his shirt up and out of the way Amanda smiled at him while telling him that her mother and his uncle were on date at the moment. "So they finally got to have their date. Good for them. Did you know that they were set up for one the other night but I kind of ruined it with you know, getting stabbed and all."

"I am beginning to think you were right when you told Jamie you had no brains; how can you keep making jokes about it?"

"If I don't then I will dwell on it and now it is the last thing I want to think about. Although you are making it very difficult to not think about it while you rip my flesh off with the tape the hospital used. Can you be careful that hurts?"

"Stop whining you big baby. The tape was not made to come off for a reason and for the record I am being easy."

"I know you are, but it isn't. Damn it, can I keep some of my skin in that area?" He snapped at her making her understand why hospitals drug him to make him sleep. "Lee, you are a bad patient and I told you to behave."

Looking down at her he said, "Let me tape your side up and then take the bandage off and see if you behave."

Lee sat in silent pain as she finished removing the old bandage and affixed the new one. Afterward, he asked her, "Would it be too much trouble to get a sandwich and something to drink?"

"I was just about to make lunch so I guess I can get you something. You want to sit in here or at the table?"

"Which choice is closer to you?"

Blushing she said, "The table in the kitchen of course."

"Then that is where I want to be. Hey," he pulled her close and took advantage of being alone and kissed her fully. He was shy at first, testing his pressure of their lips pressed together. He had kissed her before but despite his feelings then it was nothing compared to the sensations surging through him at that moment. Pulling away he kept his arms around her; now that he had told her how he felt he didn't want to be far from her, even for the sake of his growling stomach.

"You aren't going to feed me lime Jell-O are you?"

"No, I was thinking a BLT on toast." Amanda stood and held her hand to help him up but Lee was determined to do it for himself. Amanda told him that Billy had called while he was asleep and wanted him to call. While she finished their lunch Lee called in to Billy to see what he wanted.

"Diego, my contact; are you sure? That would explain why I lost contact with him, I suppose. Well, do we know where he is now? The DC morgue; how did he get there? I know if you knew that we wouldn't be talking; sorry, hey can you send my notes over so I can go over them and see what I am missing. I know, I know; sure Billy. Tomorrow would be great, hang on, uh, Amanda can you go into the office in the morning to pick up some files and a few other things from my place for me?"

"I sure can, sweetheart." She said not thinking or really caring that Billy might hear her; it wasn't like it was Francine. "Thanks, Manda. Yeah, Billy she will be in to get it all for me. What? Yes. Bye." Lee was smiling as he hung the phone and sat and ate the first real food in over a week.

Not long after Amanda had lunch cleaned up the boys were back. They came in the kitchen door, not realizing Lee was at the table, listening to their disagreement.

"Look here, doofus, what makes you think that he doesn't have a gun with him now? He is a spy; James Bond always had a gun with him, or some other super spy weapon."

"He also said he loved mom and James Bond was with all those other girls' not just one and mom won't let him have other girlfriends if she loves him too."

"Hey, I never thought to ask. Amanda, am I allowed other girlfriends? James Bond does." Lee said as the boys stared from Lee to their mother waiting for her answer.

"Lee, you are not James Bond, not even a young Sean Connery, so I would have to say no, you cannot have other girlfriends; unless of course you want my shooting average to go up."

"Sorry fellas, no extra girlfriends, I asked. Now about me having a gun here with me now, I am not really sure. Your mother had all my stuff the last few days." Amanda sat at the table with the three of them and asked, "What about your gun?"

"What did you do with my gun? Did it get taken to the hospital with me?" Lee asked thinking it was odd he hadn't asked about it before then.

"No, at this moment it is in my dresser with the clip and bullets next to it. Do you need it?"

"Can we see it?"

"No." "Sure." The two heard the confusing double answer, one negative from their mom and the other positive from Lee.

"Amanda, why not; it makes perfect sense for them to know about them."

"They are not old enough and you know how I feel about loaded guns in the house."

"Mom, you said it isn't loaded. We aren't going to play with it; we just wanted to see it. Didn't you say you had one?"

Amanda looked at Lee and he couldn't see the harm; he was younger than them when he was first introduced to the ins and outs of firearm safety. The Colonel taught him not long after coming to live with him. He really didn't understand what the hang up was; besides he wanted his gun back.

"No, I said I practice; with a video and training gun like the ones at the arcade. I have not been issued one."

"You don't trust us to just look at an unloaded gun; with a gun expert right here with us?" Philip asked.

Lee didn't say anything; at this point they were her children and as much as he wanted to show them the safety, he knew he couldn't cross that parental line; yet.

"Fellas, I am still not comfortable with guns; it isn't that I don't trust you two."

"You don't trust me to teach them like I have taught you things?" Lee asked pinning her to her chair with his icy stare.

"No, I trust all of you; guns are not a toy. They are not to be played with."

"We know, Mom, we just wanted to see what Lee's gun looked like compared to the ones in the movie."

"Boys, I have more than one gun. I have shot just about everything there is out there. It doesn't matter if you ever see a gun the most important things to remember are one, always treat a gun as if it loaded. That means never point it at anyone and never put your finger on a trigger until you are planning to fire. I am going to respect Amanda's choice on this subject, so until she tells me I can show you; I don't want you bugging her about it."

"Yes, Sir, the movie was just so exciting. Was anything in the movie real about the world of spies?"

"I have seen a few James Bond movies and they are for entertainment. I mostly do security checks, paper trails, researching potential threats, and occasionally I get to stop the bad guys."

"Lee, do you ever have to pretend to be someone you aren't?"

"Yes, I do and so does your mom."

"Really like what? Wait we can't ask that, I forgot." Jamie said sounding disappointed.

Amanda walked over to the shelf in the living room and picked the football up handing it to her sons. "Who is Sandy Newcomb?" Philip asked.

"I am. I was under cover as a football recruit and to get information in and out of the training camp your mom was the reporter getting all the in depth interviews." Lee smiled at Amanda as she remembered his impromptu kiss with her; the same kiss she was thinking about in the hospital.

"Can you tell us about other cases where you were someone else?" Jamie asked.

Amanda left Lee telling his hip waiter stories of some of his tales. She walked into her room taking the gun from nightstand coming to stand next to Lee with the gun behind her back. She heard him say, "Yes, I have pretended to be your mom's husband before. Ask her."

"Yes, we have pretended to be married before. We even went through a wedding ceremony to one another; thank goodness Lee used fake information or he would be your step father now." Without the boys noticing what she was doing she handed the gun to Lee under the table and gave him the go ahead to tell them about his gun. He was right, she either trusted him or she didn't.

The Colonel and Dotty came back not long after the boys and Bob joined the explanation of guns along with Lee. Dotty pulled Amanda aside and said, "How is he feeling?"

"Well, he has been up for a while and the boys are really drilling him still but I think he will be able to stay up through dinner but not long after that. Mother, I was wondering what you are doing in the morning."

"Nothing that I know of; why?"

"I have to run into the office to get some files and I forgot a few things from Lee's and I was hoping you could be here with him while I am out for a couple of hours."

"Of course I can, Amanda, don't worry about a thing." Dotty said as she smiled at her daughter who looked relieved to of had the help; only thing was Amanda had no idea what kind of help she would be getting in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Arlington Part 10**

The next morning was very typical in the King household with one exception; Lee Stetson was about to be smack dab in the thick of it. He had woken up at five that morning after a relatively peaceful night of sleep completely unable to go back to sleep. He sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee as he saw Amanda running down the stairs in her night gown. She was in such a hurry to get the boys ready for school that she was half way through making their lunch when she realized he was even watching her.

"Was it you or another Federal agent that told me that sitting and watching someone was creepy?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"It was me; but that was when you were watching me. Do you need help with anything?" Lee asked as he started to stand before Amanda stopped him. Placing her hands on his shoulders she said, "Hey, sit back down. I am almost done with these and the boys and mother will be down for breakfast in a few minutes. I am going to get dressed and run into the office then to your place. I should only be gone a couple of hours at the most."

Lee took advantage and pulled her to him to hug her around her waist; seeing as she wouldn't let him stand. She kissed the top of his head and as he gazed up into her eyes she leaned in to kiss him just as Jamie walked in and seeing the situation cleared his throat.

"Rats, foiled again." Lee whispered, "Is it a conspiracy for me to get to kiss you?"

"Yuck, why would you want to kiss Mom or any girl for that matter?" Jamie asked.

Lee remembered Amanda telling him that Jamie was at the point in age where he got jealous over Philip and his girlfriends. She just thought it was because the girls were taking time away from the things they did together because Philip didn't want to hang out with him as much. Lee thought it might be a whole different reason. "I kiss your mom because she lets me and I like it. Those are two very important reasons to kiss someone."

"It isn't because you love me?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, did I leave that mushy part out?" Lee asked and Jamie laughed.

"Lee, good you are awake and up already. What do you want for breakfast? I am making the boys some pancakes and bacon." Dotty asked as she wandered the kitchen gathering items as Amanda went back upstairs to check on Philip and get ready to go.

"Dotty, I already had some coffee, thanks though, but I don't eat breakfast." Lee said.

"Don't be ridiculous, everyone eats breakfast." Dotty said as she cracked the eggs for the pancakes.

Lee just looked at her in bewilderment and said, "I don't."

"You will." She countered.

"I won't." Lee stated firmly as Jamie watched the verbal tennis match trying to decide who would win.

"You are." Placing bacon on the hot skillet Dotty finished the batter as Amanda and Philip came back in.

"No, really, I am not, but thank you for the gesture." Lee tried not to sound annoyed but Amanda caught the tone and asked, "Is everything all right in here? Will I be able to leave you two alone without putting you in separate corners?"

"Everything is fine." "She is trying to force me to eat breakfast." Amanda bent her head and pinched her nose.

"Okay, you two, I need to know that this house is going to still be standing when I get back. Lee, I know that you do not eat breakfast, we will talk about that later, but you need to eat it this morning for a number of reasons. One, you need to rebuild your strength from the lack of food for the last week. Two, the dosage of medication you are on, you need to take it with food or you are going to be extremely sick. So, yes, you are eating breakfast. Mother, I am sorry about this, I should have warned you that Lee does not eat breakfast on a regular basis. Still though you cannot force feed him. Now is everything okay here?"

Lee and Dotty looked from one to another. Dotty saw a man almost afraid and Lee saw more determination in her eyes than he had ever seen in Amanda's before. They both thought _today is going to be fun_, but they both nodded an unspoken truce; over breakfast anyway.

The boys finished breakfast with about two minutes to spare to catch their ride to school. "Remember, straight home this afternoon and homework before TV."

"Okay, Mom, love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye, Grandma, love you."

"Love you too boys. Have a great day."

"Bye, Lee. See you later."

"Yeah, good luck with Grandma." With the final goodbye they were flying out the door with Amanda following not far behind them. "Lee, take you medication. I will be back in a little while." She leaned over and gave him a kiss and he said, "Hurry back?"

"I can't get back if you don't let me leave." Releasing his hold on her; he watched her talking to her mother as he got up to go get completely dressed for the day. He had been struggling with his shirt for a few minutes when Dotty came in and said, "Amanda told me to change your bandage before you put on a clean shirt."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Dotty, I am sorry about earlier. You were only being nice and my morning rudeness was uncalled for."

"Thank you, Lee. Try to remember my kindness as I take that tape off of your side." She said as she went to get the supplies. As Lee followed her, he thought she wasn't going to go easy on him like Amanda. This must be when he would need that body armor his uncle was telling him about.

Dotty didn't say a word while she took the old bandage off and applied the new one. When she had it fully cleaned and done she helped Lee with his shirt.

"Did you take you medicine, Lee?"

"Yes, just after I went into change."

"How is your pain this morning?" She asked as she busied herself in the kitchen clearing the breakfast dishes and starting the dishwasher. Dotty then made some water for tea and while it was starting to heat she sat in the living room across from Lee and said, "Who in the hell do you think you are dragging my daughter into this lifestyle of yours with guns and terrorists."

"I didn't drag her for the record. Amanda doesn't use guns."

"So you are telling me she has never been shot at?"

"Of course she has, she is my partner. Mostly they are shooting at me."

"That doesn't make it any better, why her; why did you pick her?"

Lee sat there in silence not knowing how to answer the one question he knew she would ask him. To this day he still didn't know how to answer that; not without anyone thinking her was completely bat shit crazy.

"Lee, did you hear me?" Dotty snapped at him.

"Of course I did. I just don't have an answer for that." Lee snapped back. This was getting them nowhere. She was pissed at him and he wasn't a morning person, even with the three cups of coffee he already had.

"Dotty, I am sorry."

"You sure do seem to say that a lot, but are you really sorry that Amanda is your partner?"

Without thinking Lee said, "No, no I am not. I am glad that she has my back. She has been the best partner I have ever had and the only one that stuck it out with me after Andy."

"Who is Andy?" She asked as she stood to make her tea.

"He was the last official partner I ever had before Amanda."

"What happened to him; was he transferred?"

"You could say that; he died about a year before I met Amanda."

"Your partner died; how?"

Lee shook his head and said, "The how and why are not important. It happens in this business as you witnessed the other day. Agents are injured, shot, stabbed, tortured, and some die."

Dotty sat thinking about the gate Lee just opened feeling the sting and burning of tears in her eyes as she saw that Lee was being truthful with her. His eyes were not expressionless as he spoke of those things.

"I don't want to frighten you and I can see I have, but I will not lie about the facts of this job."

"All the times that she was in the hospital, the car accidents, not to mention the state of her clothes when she would get home sometimes; what is the worst thing that has ever happened to my daughter?"

"I would be lying if I told you that the worst thing that ever has happened to her was meeting me; but she has almost died. She has been injured, usually not to badly, but she is the toughest lady I know. Let me tell you I know some women that would scare Godzilla."

"Yet you take her with you anyway? Why is that, Lee?"

"She won't stay in the damn car. She doesn't listen to my advice. She is stubborn beyond recognition at times. She is bound and determined to prove something to someone; not sure who anymore. I know for the longest time it was me; not so sure any longer that is the case."

"Did you ever try to stop her?"

"Every chance I could get. Our boss, Mr. Melrose, thought that after that first time we worked together that we would make a great team."

"Why is that?"

"I am sure it was a number of reasons I can see now, but didn't then. I was reckless, she was calming. I was wild, she was logical. I was hard headed, she was stubborn. I gave up on me a long time ago, she never did. Even when I gave her reasons to; I was drowning, she was my life preserver. She has talents in this business you cannot learn or teach in books in our classrooms. Your daughter is a natural at this."

Dotty sat and listened to everything Lee had told her. She needed time to process the information but she still had more questions for him. "Lee, I want to know more about you."

"Me; what do you want to know?"

"Start at the beginning please; tell me about your parents." Sitting she thought if he talked more about himself she could get an insight into Bob as well. Kill two birds with one stone.

"Uh, well, I really don't have that many memories of them. My father was American, my mother was British. My father was in the military and then after meeting my mother and upon them marrying, they moved back here to Washington and worked in the government. I remember my mother loved to sing while she cooked. My father would come home and she would be making dinner and singing. He would pull her into his arms and dance her around and around. I do remember my father once telling me that if you could dance; the women would too. I was five when they were killed. The Colonel was able to come for their services, but I wasn't able to go back with him until filed the proper paper work and his mission was finished. I think I was around seven when everything finally finished up. From then on it was base after base, military up-bringing, school after school, not many friends my age. Then I went to college, a few of them, finished a degree criminal justice, with a political background. About a year and a half after college, I was recruited to the Agency by the founder and the rest is history so to speak."

"Wow, that is some legacy you have had to live up to, isn't it? Seems like a lot for a small boy to grow into."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked in confusion.

"Your parents being who they were only to lose them at such a young age, tragic; then to go and be raised by a man whose only background in child rearing was turning snot nose smart asses into responsible and reliable men that others could trust their life with. Not the easiest of life I would imagine."

"No one ever said life was easy and in spite of it all I feel I turned out okay."

"How many people do you trust, Lee?"

"What?" He asked knowing he looked like a deer in the headlights of oncoming traffic. He looked at her and shyly said, "Only about a handful; why?"

"That is simple, Lee, if you are going to be a part of this family; and I assume one day you will be a part of this family, you need to trust more."

Lee sat contemplating her words and finally said, "My parents."

Dotty looked to Lee and then said, "What about your parents, Lee?"

"I know that what I am about to say is going to make me sound completely insane, but you said to trust more. I think my parents helped me select Amanda that day. When I was in the hospital and still unconscious I had a conversation with them. They said that they had always been near me, sending the people I would need to me. I think they sent me to her because they knew that if they didn't I would have been dead three years ago. If it had not been for her, I would have died that day at the train station or shortly thereafter."

Dotty looked at him and smiled and knew that he had just trusted her with something that she didn't think he had shared with anyone. "I'm sure they did. What parent doesn't protect their child? Oh, Lee just one more thing; what can you tell me about your uncle?"

Lee knew exactly the expression he had on his face but the smile on Dotty's as she ask him about his uncle was priceless. He laughed out loud before getting into a whole new interrogation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Arlington Part 11**

Lee knew exactly the expression he had on his face but the smile on Dotty's as she ask him about his uncle was priceless. He laughed out loud before getting into a whole new interrogation. He sat looking toward Dotty and said, "I don't know how much help I can be in that area. If you hadn't noticed the Colonel and I are just starting to get along."

"What caused you not to be close? I would think after losing your parents that a young boy would cling to his only relative."

"I am sure that is true. In my case, my parents died when I was five and I didn't even get to be completely with my uncle until I was almost seven. I thought he would be the one person I could confide my fears in. I learned very quickly that tears and asking about my parents were not allowed."

Dotty sat thinking about the man she had spent so much time with the last few days and how he sounded nothing like the man Lee was sitting here describing. He seemed open and honest. When he spoke of Lee she heard love and respect in his voice.

"Lee, Amanda said that the last time Bob was in town that he thought you and Amanda were dating. Why did you lie to him?"

Looking at her, Lee felt a little ashamed when he said, "I just wanted his approval for once in my life. He raised me to be independent but only when it suited him. He was tough, I wanted to be tougher. He was military, I was a college hopper. He was rigid; I was the life of the party. Now don't get me wrong, I pushed boundaries, but he had me walk the line. He never thought I was listening when he was teaching me manners, surprise I was. I just grew up and wanted away from him because he always made me feel like an obligation, not a nephew."

"Yes, I get that but what about the thing with Amanda?"

"Sorry, I guess my medication is taking the toll on me. Like I said before, I just wanted his approval and I knew he would approve of her."

"How did you continue to fool him about your relationship?"

"Well, you see, it is like this, I used a loop hole with that. He would ask if Amanda and I were seeing each other. Well, we saw each other almost daily at work, even if we weren't working together, so I would tell him that yes we were still seeing each other." Lee thought his smile must have been infectious because Dotty looked up from her tea to laugh. That was until he learned that Amanda and his uncle were both standing behind him.

"Lee Matthew Stetson, what were you thinking telling him that?" Amanda asked placing her hands on her hips.

"It wasn't a complete lie. You never actually asked me if we were still dating; you just asked if we were still seeing each other. I took the question at face value, no subtexts."

"Amanda, are you sure you love this rogue nephew of mine and want him?" The Colonel asked.

Sitting next to Lee she took his hand in hers and answered, "Yes, Bob, I do. I know he is still a work in progress but I have put too much time and effort in to give up now." She kissed him and then said, "Lee, I think you need to rest now and I need to talk to you anyway."

He just nodded and said as Amanda led him out, "Nice talking to you Dotty." He winked at her leaving Amanda wondered what else they had talked about.

Bob sat on the couch and pat the space next to him letting Dotty know he wanted her to sit next to him. They sat and talked about his morning and hers with Lee. He visited with her for an hour and then said, "I need to go back to the base. Can I invite you to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I would love to have dinner with you. I have the perfect dress for the occasion."

"I bet you do. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, see you later." She walked him to the door and responded to his kiss she hadn't felt in years. Not since Amanda's father.

Amanda came back in the living room and said, "Where is the Colonel?"

"He had to get back to the base; we are going to dinner. I think I will wear my dress I bought the other day. Did you get Lee settled?"

"Yeah, I did. I could tell he was tired, but he hates taking care of himself. One of the reasons I suggested he stay here. I knew if he was at his place he would be doing everything but rest. Mother, so what do you think of Lee?"

"Lee is a wonderful man. I can see how he really loves you."

"Mother, do you want to talk to me about what Lee told you about what we do?"

Dotty looked at her only daughter and said, "From what he told me today and what you have told me the last couple of days, I really don't know what to think about all of that. I know I am not comfortable with what you do; but I guess you get it from your father. I wasn't thrilled when he was enlisted either. I know that from what you both have told me you are more than capable for the job. I am going to worry when I know you are on an assignment other than working in the office, but you are a grown woman and I can't make those choices for you. I don't have to like your choice, but you are my daughter and I will support it. Amanda, dear, just don't ever get shot and die."

Smiling Amanda said, "Mother, I promise if I ever get shot I won't die."

Amanda was upstairs when she heard Lee scream in pain and took the stairs two at a time down them to see why. "Lee, are you okay?" She asked as she entered the room; only to find he was still sleeping.

"No, leave her alone." He was saying.

"Lee, wake up!" She shook him as he grabbed her shoulders pulling her close to his face. Sweat poured from his forehead, his breathing was out of control and he looked like he was going to kill her. She continued to talk to him but he wasn't completely waking from his nightmare.

"Lee, it is Amanda, I am right here."

Shaking his head he saw Amanda hovering over him as he gripped her shoulders and then he saw Philip and Jamie in the doorway. They looked terrified. Amanda followed his gaze and said, "Boys, he just had a nightmare, go do your homework. We will be right out and I will get started on dinner."

Running her hand over his face she asked Lee, "Are you okay? What was that all about?"

Lee pulled her into his arms and said, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, now do you want to talk about it?"

Shaking his head he said, "No, I don't. I just want to go make sure the boys are okay. I think I really scared them. I don't want them afraid of me."

Amanda helped Lee get up and after he went to the bathroom he sat at the table with the boys and said, "Hey how was school?"

"Why were you hurting our mom?" Philip asked.

"He didn't hurt me fellas. He was having a nightmare and I know better than to try and wake someone having a nightmare but I didn't want Lee to rip out his stitches."

"Are you sure you are okay?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, I am fine; my shoulders don't even hurt where he had a hold of them." She hoped none of them noticed she was lying; she was never good at it. She walked over and began to make the salad for dinner while Lee helped Philip with his history homework on the Soviet Union and also helping Jamie with his science homework.

"Thanks for the help Lee. Mom, can we go play ball for a while since our homework is done?"

"Did you two do your reading?" She asked.

"Can we do it later, like after dinner?" Jamie asked.

"Sure, be back here in an hour. Look at your watches."

"I know I can, but I can't promise Philip will if _she_ is at the park." Jamie said.

Lee heard Jamie and said, "Hey, Jamie, if you don't want to go would you like to play some chess with me or something? Your mom won't let me do anything besides rest."

"Jamie, are you coming or not?" Philip asked.

"Maybe later, Lee, but thanks." Jamie left with his brother but Lee still thought he wasn't as excited about it as Philip seemed.

"He didn't seem excited to go to the park now did he?" Lee asked Amanda.

"I told you before; I think he is just a little jealous about Philip having a girlfriend."

"Amanda, it is more than that. I don't think he is jealous of his brother."

"You have been around them for less than twenty-four hours and you are going to tell me you have them figured out?" She laughed at the thought of Lee knowing more about Jamie than her.

"Of course I don't have them figured out but I do know about boys. That boy has a crush on someone and if I had to guess it is the girl that his brother is currently 'dating'."

"What, that is impossible. I don't think that is it at all and I think I know my boys."

"Amanda, they aren't boys anymore. They are on the verge of the two major fumes."

"The what, fumes; Lee, what are you talking about."

"Car fumes and perfume is what I am I talking about. Now Philip has already been sucked in; he asked me questions about my car like crazy after dinner. He has a good head on his shoulders for cars. I think he might be a little lost like the rest of us men on the perfume stance."

Rolling her eyes she said, "Okay, so you think Philip has been taken over by this fume brigade and Jamie is jealous because he hasn't yet; am I right?"

"You got it. Would you care to make a wager on it?"

Looking at him he continued, "If I am right and Jamie is jealous over the girl not the situation, then when I am all healed and we have our open weekend from work you go away with me for the weekend."

"What do I get if you are wrong?" She asked leaning closer to him.

Without missing a beat Lee said, "Anything you want." He tapped his finger to her nose and leaned in to kiss her as Dotty walked in. Inches from one another they just laughed.

"Amanda, you are never going to believe who I saw when I was in town. I saw Dean McGuire…"

"That bumbling buffoon of a weatherman," Lee said hotly. Amanda placed her hand on Lee's arm and said, "Lee that was not very nice, even for you."

"I don't care; he is a buffoon." He took a drink of his coffee then said, "I am allowed to have an opinion of the man. You were saying what about him?" Lee looked over at Dotty never looking at Amanda as he knew she was looking at him with that warning 'we will talk about this later' look on her face.

"Well, it turns out that he was there with his wife."

"I think I remember reading about him getting married. How is he?"

"Someone married him?" Lee mumbled under his breath.

"Lee, we can still hear you. Now please not another word until Mother is done." Turning away from him and focusing on her mother.

"I was saying that he was there with his wife and they are expecting their first child, a girl, in about two weeks."

"That sounds very nice, Mother." Amanda stood to finish up the salad for dinner and begin on the main dish and sides; completely ignoring Lee and his attempt to apologize to her.

"I know he said to tell you thank you because if it wasn't for you breaking up with him he never would have met his wife. Oh, and he was offered a job in Colorado as the lead meteorologist in Aspen."

"Aspen, wow that sounds exciting. He loves skiing so in the winter that would be perfect for him."

Lee knew that she wouldn't talk to him at the moment so he stood to leave and go back to the den to lie down. He went into the den and began to read the file that Amanda had given him earlier when she had returned home. He sat trying to figure out where he made his mistake in trusting Diego. Diego had been the only one he had confided in as to his plans. Diego was now in a DC morgue and Lee was no closer to figuring out who stabbed him but left him with the information he had brought home with him.

He set the file down and closed his eyes to rest as Jamie came in standing in the doorway. "Is it the habit of this family to watch a person while they are resting or sleeping?" Lee asked as he waved Jamie in closer.

"I was coming to let you know that Mom said dinner was almost ready."

"Did she send you in here to me to tell me?" Lee wondered if she was still mad at him for his cracks about her ex.

"No, she actually told me to leave you alone in case you were working or resting. I think she is going to be mad at me for coming in here."

"Is there another reason you came in here?"

"You have been shot." It wasn't a question but a statement of fact.

"Yes a few times. Jamie, what is it you really want to know?"

"Could my mom die doing this job?"

Lee thought the boys had asked him the tough questions but he really never thought about the ones they hadn't asked. He didn't want to scare Jamie but at the same time he didn't want to lie.

"Jamie, your mom could die walking to check the mail, driving to the store, or just in her sleep. Dying is a fact of life, but to answer your underlining question yes, she could die doing this job. I want you to know that I do everything I can to prevent that."

"How long have you been in love with my mom?"

"Since before she was done seeing that Don guy who does the weather."

"Don; you mean Dean. He asked Mom to marry him."

Lee nodded remember hearing Amanda and her mother talk about Dean's proposal before; true it was from outside while he was hiding in the flowers. He had heard her mother praising her daughter's good fortune to have meant such a wonderful man. He sat for over an hour under that window listening to Dotty tick off a list as long as his arm of Dean the holy saint of weather reliability.

"Jamie, I know that. She also told him no." Lee said holding in his jealously.

"You said you loved her, but you didn't know if you would get married. I thought if you loved someone you married them."

"You should, but even though your mother and I have known of each other for three years, it is mainly through work. We became friends and I have learned some things about her and you guys, but when your friendship changes to something stronger; there are still things you need to find out about that person. You learn more of their day to day habits; things you didn't know about them."

"You mean like if they are a real neat freak or a hidden slob?"

Smiling at him, "Uh, yeah, something like that, Jamie. Jamie, can I ask you a question?" Lee didn't know if he was about to step over an invisible line or not but he was already on that ledge so it was ask or fall.

"Sure, what is it, Lee?" Jamie said wondering what he would need to ask him.

"I noticed that last night when Philip was talking to his girlfriend that you tried to act like you weren't interested in what they were saying, but you heard everything. You notice a lot of things I imagine. Why do you get so mad at Philip over his girlfriend? You know that one day you will have one of your own, right."

Looking at the floor Jamie mumbled, "I don't like his girlfriend."

"Why don't you like her?" Lee asked thinking he knew the answer.

"Philip is my older brother. He is better at sports. He hangs out with more of the popular kids at school, but he is still my brother so he makes sure that they don't make fun of me for the activities I do. He is really good about that. He is also my best friend even though we fight. The girl he is dating is in my lab partner for science class. She is his age but her father is in the military so she had to make up some classes because of all the times they have moved."

"I can relate to that."

"I thought she liked me; only I found out that she was only nice to me and wanted to be my partner because she wanted to get to know Philip better. I just feel stupid."

"Well, Sport, I have seen your report cards and I know for a fact that you are not stupid. Teenage girls and boys are stupid. Philip and eventually you as well will have girlfriends once every few weeks or months until you are in high school or college. At this stage of the game, it is all about just having the girlfriend or boyfriend. In high school it gets a little more complicated but it is more about the person you are dating. In college it is tortuous because it is closer to the long haul feelings that is because this is usually where you meet the person you are going to marry."

"Have you ever been married?"

"No." Lee answered very swiftly and then saw a strange look cross Jamie's face, "While I have never been married there have been a couple times in my life that I have considered it. It just wasn't the right time or the right person."

"Do you think my mom is the right person?"

"Honestly, I hope more than anything that we are the right one for each other, but that goes back to that whole getting to really know someone. I can tell you that I cannot see myself loving anyone any more than I do your mother. That doesn't mean that I am not going to make mistakes and mess up from time to time with her; I already do that on a daily basis." Like today, he thought.

"Why do you keep messing up?"

"I am a very jealous person where your mother is concerned; not one of my most charming features."

A voice from the doorway made them both look, "I don't know, sometimes it is really charming to see you jealous. It isn't necessary, but charming at times. Dinner is ready you two; come on." She walked out and the two followed but Lee stopped Jamie asking, "Jamie, did you ever tell Philip that his girlfriend used you to get to him?"

"No, He really likes her and I didn't want him to be mad at me."

"I don't think he would be mad at you, Sport. Maybe you should talk to him after dinner. You two might not fight as much if he knew the truth."


	12. Chapter 12

**Arlington Part 12**

The silence at the dinner table was thick between the four occupants. Lee felt the tension between not only him and Amanda but Jamie and Philip as well. Amanda and Jamie were both picking at their food; he knew Amanda did this when she was upset apparently so did Jamie.

Fifteen minutes into the quietest dinner in history, Lee set his fork down and looked at Amanda, "Okay, this is crazy. I am sorry, not for having an opinion, but for voicing it because I know how it sounded."

"Philip, your girlfriend is a real witch." Jamie said taking his lead from Lee.

This made dinner go from silence to pandemonium in about three seconds with everyone talking at once over one another.

"Lee, you don't even know him, how can you make the opinion you did?" Amanda asked.

"You little creep; of course you would think she is a witch. You don't want me to hang out with anyone but you." Philip said glaring at him.

Lee and Amanda said at the same time, "Don't call your brother names." Then they continued with their discussion. "I know more about him than you think, Billy made me do the long ass background checks when he hired you on; you and everyone you were associated with; that includes Dan."

"Dean!" The three of them corrected him at once.

"Fine, Dean." Lee said as he stabbed at his chicken, missing and stabbing his hand, "Damn it."

"Lee, are you okay?" Amanda said taking his hand in hers to look at it.

"Yes, I am fine. See no blood no foul."

The two boys didn't even know that the two adults were done arguing as theirs continued.

"Look I know you like her too, but she doesn't like you like that."

"She liked me enough to get closer to you." Jamie spat out and Philip looked at his younger brother and then said, "Jamie, what do you mean?"

"She was nice and friendly asking me all about me and our family; that was until you started dating. Now she wants a new lab partner and hardly talks to me at all. I don't care that you are starting to have girlfriends; but as your brother I just think you need at least nicer ones."

The boys finished eating in silence but Lee and Amanda continued to talk, not making a big deal out of what they had just heard between the boys.

"Did you get to rest?"

"No, I was going over the files you brought to me. I am just not making the connection. I think I will look at it again later."

"Lee, is that the file with Mr. Jenkins in them?"

Lee and Amanda looked at Jamie and Amanda said, "Jamie, did you look through Lee's work?"

"Not really, Mom. I couldn't read anything I just noticed some of the pictures that had fallen on the floor. It was the ones I handed to you."

Lee asked, "Jamie, who is Mr. Jenkins?"

"He works as the school. He is the director of Sports and Athletics. He is the one that sets the schedule for all sporting events."

Lee looked at Amanda knowing that look on her face she said, "Stay here, I will go call Billy for you. He said that if you got anything he would come to you."

"Amanda, I don't even know what we have."

"This isn't a 'we case' remember; this is a 'you case'. I'll call Billy. Just sit here, Sweetheart."

Amanda went to call while Philip asked, "Is Mr. Jenkins in trouble?"

"No, but he might be able to help me. I will need to ask him questions. Now, I want you two to stay away from him. Do you two understand that?" They nodded and ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

"Billy said to let you know that the standard procedure will be run."

Lee nodded then said, "I have a lot to learn with you, Amanda, but one thing I want you to know is that I am working on my jealousy. I don't like to think about the men you have dated in your past any more than you want to think about the women in mine. You get just as jealous; I know you do, I just happen to be more verbal about it."

"Lee, think of it like the gun situation. You either have to trust me or this isn't going to work. So do you trust me?"

"I trust you with my life."

"Okay, but do you trust me with your heart?" She stared into his eyes and held her breath until he said, "I trust you with everything; even my jealousy." He smiled at her and waved her closer with his finger as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

After dinner was over and cleaned up, Amanda told Philip to go get his play he was working on. "Mom, it isn't like we are really performing it; our teacher said we didn't have to memorize it. He just wanted us to read it enough to not stumble over the words; which I am going to do no matter how much I read it."

"Well, maybe if we work on it, you won't stumble as bad as you think."

Two hours later the boys went to get ready for bed leaving Lee and Amanda alone for the first time in hours. "Hey, can you check this bandage for me please? I think it is coming loose."

"I sure can; just let me get the stuff to clean and change it." Amanda returned and went to help Lee take his shirt off and he noticed her wince some as she raised her arms.

"Amanda, are you okay?" He asked.

"I am fine, I am just sore today."

"Is it too hard taking care of me? I told you I can just hire a nurse."

Smiling at him she said, "I already told you that I will be taking care of you. Now lift your other arm."

She finished taking his shirt off him as well as the bandage when the boys came down to say goodnight and saw the scars on Lee's chest and shoulder. Looking from one another Philip asked, "Are those from gunshots?"

Lee looked up at said, "This one is; the other is from a sword."

"A sword; are you kidding?"

"No ask your mom, she was there."

"What was she doing while you were being stabbed with a sword?" Philip asked.

"Nothing; I was tied up to a chair. It is a good thing Lee knew how to fence. Did you two need something?"

"We just came down to say goodnight to you two."

"Goodnight, come give me a kiss." She instructed, which they l followed.

Kissing her they told her and then Lee goodnight going back upstairs with Lee and Amanda listening to the excited chatter between them about how Lee was better than James Bond; James Bond didn't have cool scars.

"I never thought my scars were cool."

"Wait until we go swimming and you explain the scar on your thigh where you were defending a RV." She said laughing. She finished changing the bandages then went and changed into some more comfortable clothes before returning to Lee in the living room.

"I thought I lost you." Noticing her change of clothes, he also noticed the bruises that had formed on her shoulders. "Amanda?"

"Lee, I just went to change clothes; what in the world are you looking at?" Asking as she sat down next to him facing him.

He pulled the tops of her shirt over to see the bruising skin that he caused her from his nightmare. "I did that to you and you lied about it. You said you were fine."

"It is only a few bruises. I am fine. It wasn't your fault; you were having a nightmare."

"Amanda, that is no excuse; I hurt you."

"Lee, if you want me to be completely honest with you; this isn't the first time you have hurt me." She said touching her face; she saw his eyes darken at the same memory she had.

"I know; why do you love me again? It seems all I ever do is hurt you."

"You save me more than you hurt me. Yes, your actions and words hurt but I also know that you push away what you want most because it frightens you. You think if you can just set it aside or get away from it; you will be safe. Well, news flash, Buster, I am not that easily swayed, you can't just push me aside and think I am going to take it. Lee, you are a sweet, caring, compassionate man. You have a lot of love inside you; you have this huge heart, I just happen to be the lucky person you have chosen to share it with. I love you for all your good and bad stuff. The bruises will go away, more than likely by tomorrow. I am not worried about the bruises and no one will see them if you keep my shirt where it goes." She said smiling at him.

"You truly are a remarkable woman, Amanda King." He pulled her toward him and sat her on his lap, "Your stitches," she protested.

"Will be fine; I on the other hand will not if I do not kiss you soon." He leaned in to place a kiss tenderly on her lips when she surprised him by deepening the kiss. She ran her hands through his hair, under his tee-shirt over his chest, to finally resting her hand on his waist.

Lee followed her lead holding her head in place as his other hand roam over her back to her stomach only to finally rest on her hip as he continued to kiss her.

"Amanda, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I think we should we just watch a movie or something on TV."

"Lee, I think this is a really bad idea. Tag, you are it; ask me anything you want to know about me."

"Anything; how did you meet Joe?"

"I met Joe in college of course; we were set up on a blind date. We went bowling and we hit it off right away. We dated for about two years before he asked me to marry him. I wanted to be an English teacher; he wanted to be a lawyer. It seemed like the perfect life. We both know though that there is no such thing as a perfect life."

Tapping her on the nose Lee said, "Tag, now it is your turn, Amanda, to ask me anything."

"Why is your codename Scarecrow?"

"I thought that one would be simple; I have no brains. No, really I was the last one Paul asked to join the OZ network. I was still green, making stupid mistakes. After my third mission with him he said that if I didn't get some brains soon I was going to be a dumb Scarecrow my whole life and he knew I had more smarts than what I was showing him. Scarecrow seemed to fit me. Mine turn; how old were you when your father passed away?"

"You know the answer to that. It was in my paperwork I had to compile when I started."

"Amanda, tell me about it."

"I had just had Jamie; he was about three months old. Joe and I were beginning to show our problems and not just hiding them behinds closed doors. Mother and Daddy came over one day and Joe and I were fighting while the boys were napping. We were so loud I am still surprised that they ever slept through it. Well, we didn't hear them at the door but they heard us and when my father heard Joe call me a selfish bitch, he came in to defend his daughter. Joe and Daddy had words and then a few days later Joe was off to a new assignment and Daddy had a heart attack."

"Did Joe ever blame himself for your Dad's death?"

"No, but I did for a while; which only caused more problems. My turn, Scarecrow, and I get two because you took an extra one."

"How do you really feel about dating me in the open knowing that I have two children?"

"I don't think I understand what you want to know. I love you and the boys are a part of who you are and it is just another part of you to get to know better."

"What about work?"

"What about it?"

"Will it be out in the open there as well or will we have to hide and sneak?"

"Oh, well, I don't think it will change too much. We will still be working together, you are still my partner. Amanda, we didn't just start having these feelings for each other and we have been able to maintain working together. I don't think that is going to change. Now I think Billy will need to know, but it is no one's business but ours. I am not going to hide our relationship but I am not going back to work with a stamp on my forehead that reads TAKEN. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, but can I tell Francine that you told me you loved me?" They both broke out in a smile and were laughing when Dotty and the Colonel came in.

"Oh, good you're both here."

"Where else would we be, Mother?"

"What is going on? You two look like you just got off the craziest Ferris wheel." Lee stated.

"No just the opposite. We are about to get on the craziest Ferris wheel ride as soon as you are healed Lee."

Amanda looked at her mother with a curious look and before she could say anything Lee asked, "Why do you have wait until I am all healed?"

"Lee, I need my best man, you, all healed as you stand next to me when Dotty and I get married." Colonel Robert Clayton announced and Lee never thought he had ever seen his uncle smile as brightly as he was at that moment when Dotty held up her hand showing them the diamond ring she was wearing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Arlington Part 13**

"Lee, I need my best man, you, all healed as you stand next to me when Dotty and I get married." Colonel Robert Clayton announced and Lee never thought he had ever seen his uncle smile as brightly as he was at that moment when Dotty held up her hand showing them the diamond ring she was wearing.

"Married? Mother, what is this all about? You two can't get married?" Amanda said standing from her position on Lee's lap to face her mother.

"Why not; it isn't like we are some underage teenagers that need permission."

Standing Lee said, "I don't think that is what Amanda meant. I think she just meant that…"

"Don't tell her what I mean, Lee; I am capable of saying what I mean. Mother, this is crazy."

Dotty looked at her daughter and laughed, "Crazy, she says; coming from a woman who puts her life in danger every day."

"That is completely different; I have been doing this job for three years; you have known him three days!"

"Three days or three years, love is love, Amanda. How long did you know Lee when you knew you were in love with him?"

All eyes were on Amanda as she looked at Lee and said, "Mother, we are not talking about me or Lee. We are talking about you and Robert."

"That is right, Amanda; it is about me and Robert, it has nothing to do with you." Dotty stormed out of the room toward the stairs as Amanda stormed out to the backyard; slamming the doors behind them and leaving Lee and his uncle alone in the living room staring at each other.

Robert looked at Lee and said, "I didn't expect that."

"Really; in three days you figured out you were in love but didn't expect shrapnel from this bombshell?" Lee said as he looked at his uncle.

"I just didn't think that Amanda would take this as a bad thing." Robert said as he sat down.

"She was blindsided; how did you think she would take it?" Lee asked.

"I thought she would be happy for her mother to be honest." Robert said as he paced needing something to do. Lee watched his uncle pace and wondered if that was where he picked up the habit of pacing. "Well, I know Amanda and I know that you need to go talk to her."

Robert looked at Lee and said, "Son, I have already survived wars; why would you send me to my doom out in that back yard?"

"Hey, you declared this war; I just think you should go and approach the enemy to see about a truce or at least a treaty." Lee said hiding a smile as he slowly made his way toward the stairs to talk to Amanda's mother.

Robert took a deep breath as he made his way to the back door. Holding his hand over the door knob he walked back into the kitchen shaking his head. Lee saw this and said, "I am here to tell you the backyard is safer than if she comes back I here; there are no weapons out there. Why do you think I always talked to her out there; safety first, Colonel." Lee began his slow assent up the stairs as the Colonel went outside to find Amanda crying in the gazebo.

"Am I the worst person you could think of as a husband for your mother?" He asked as he sat next to her.

She looked at him and said, "No, that wasn't what I meant."

"Lee was right; that is a new one."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Lee. He is right more often than wrong. This is about only knowing a person for three days and deciding to make a lifetime commitment to that person. You have never made a commitment to anyone before in your life and now you choose my mother to experiment on?"

"That isn't true; I made a commitment to my nephew in there. Just for the record, young lady, I have been married before, albeit a short marriage but nonetheless a marriage. We were actually sixteen when we married before I enlisted. We married for the wrong reasons, she was pregnant. I loved her though and was ready to be a father; I lost her and the baby during her delivery of our daughter. I enlisted not long after that and decided that I would never put myself through that hell again. The Air Force was going to be my wife and family. Lee's dad use to tell me that I shouldn't close myself from love; I told him that was perfectly happy not having a woman in my life on a daily basis."

Amanda looked at him and said, "I'm sorry."

"Why; you didn't kill my wife and daughter, you didn't close me off to real emotions, you didn't help destroy a little boy's trust in family, but like you breaking all that pain in Lee; your mother broke that in me as well. Actually, she bulldozed though smashing it to pieces, but unlike nephew I don't have the time to waste on waiting. I know how I feel, no matter how sudden, and I plan on spending the rest of whatever life God has for me on this Earth with your mother as my wife. I am the one that is sorry because this upsets you, but she was correct in letting you know that this is between us. I want you to be a part of this wedding, to be a part of our lives; I love your mother, she is not an experiment."

Robert walked back into the house and waited for either Amanda to follow or for Lee and Dotty to return. He wasn't going anywhere and he needed to make sure these women knew it.

Lee made it to Dotty's room and knocked softly on the door; waiting to hear her soft, "Come in." He could tell from the look on her face that she wasn't expecting Lee, but she didn't stop him from coming in and sitting in the chair at the vanity across from her.

"Are you here to lecture me in place of Amanda?" She asked him.

"Oh, God, no; Amanda would kick my ass if she knew I climbed those stairs. I am hoping to be back down stairs before my uncle is done talking to her."

"Talk to her; the most stubborn woman on the planet? He won't get far." Dotty said.

Lee nodded as he spoke, "She is _one_ of the most stubborn women I know, but I think I know where she gets it from."

Looking him in the eyes she said, "Are you saying that I am as stubborn as Amanda?"

"Kind of, you are. Dotty, you raised her to voice her opinion, to speak her mind, and then when she does that you get mad. How is that fair?"

"How is it fair that she treated me like a child? Acting as if I don't know my own mind; you seemed okay with the news."

"I am actually." He said a bit more surprised than he meant to.

"Really, you are okay with us getting married?" Dotty didn't seem so convinced.

Taking a deep breath Lee said, "I have stood in your flower bed for three years listening to you tell Amanda, on more than one occasion, that she needed to find a man. I didn't much care for that advice, rest assure she has a real man now. You told her she needed to find someone that made her happy, that would love her children, and would be there for the good and bad times. I know my uncle well enough to know that if he asked you to marry him; he will do everything he can to make you happy. He will love Amanda and the boys as easily as he does you. I also know that he will be there for you and this family in both good as well as bad times. She may not understand right at this moment, but she will come around. She wants you happy and if the Colonel makes you happy then all I can say is congratulations." Lee leaned forward and placed his arms around Dotty giving her a hug.

Slapping him away while wiping her eyes she said, "You're the reason my flowers won't grow?"

"I'll buy you new ones. Just give Manda some time; just like she needs to give you time to come to grips with her job. Now, I better get back down stairs before she finds me up here."

Standing he turned to see Amanda standing in the door, "Too late, Mister. I need to talk to my mother Lee. I left your medicine on your nightstand; I'll be down in a few minutes." She reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he left the two women alone.

"Amanda, before you start again, I just want you to know that I am really happy. From that first night when he brought me home and you stayed with Lee at the hospital; we came here and talked. Did you know he was married before?"

Sitting next to her mother and taking her hand in hers she said, "He told me a few minutes ago; I don't think even Lee knows."

"He doesn't."

"In any of these three days, did you two ever talk about how he raised Lee?"

Dotty nodded remembering Lee's version and the version Robert gave her. She remembered also how very similar they were. "He explained that he had made a lot of mistakes with Lee. He said it was one of the things he would change in his life, but since he can't he just wants to make up for it now and try to repair things."

"I know; so does Lee. I also know that other than Lee making him think we were dating, he has been working on repairing their past. Right now, though, I am more concerned with repairing some of the things I said to you."

"Really, what changed your mind?"

"You did, Mother. I know how you feel about marriage. I know for a fact that as much as you love Daddy, you never would ever accept another marriage proposal if you weren't really in love; with Robert or anyone else. I even have something for you, close your eyes."

Amanda waited for her mother to close her eyes then she took the golden locket and placed it on her mother. "Okay, open your eyes, Mother."

Dotty opened her eyes to see the locket she had given Amanda on her wedding day and gave her a curious look, "Why are you giving me this?" Dotty asked.

"I'm not, Mother. I am letting you borrow this for your wedding. You see your ring is something new, the locket covers your something borrowed as well as something old, and I am sure we can find something blue before you and Robert say I do. What do you think?" Amanda asked as she smiled at her mother.

"I think I have the most amazing daughter in the world."

"That is because she has the most amazing mother in the world to learn from. Now, what do you say we go check on those men of ours?"

Hugging Amanda and wiping away her tears Dotty said, "Sounds like a wonderful plan to me."


	14. Chapter 14

I really just wanted to take a second to say thank you to everyone following this story and all the great reviews. I wish I had a way to say thank you personally to everyone. I try to respond to each review; if I have missed anyone I am sorry. To all the GUEST reviews thank you; I wish I could respond to you as well. I hope you enjoy this latest installment.

**Arlington Part 14**

Amanda and Dotty came down the stairs to hear Lee and his uncle talking, but couldn't make out anything as they walked into the kitchen.

Dotty asked, "Is everything okay in here? It sounded like it was an intense conversation."

Lee looked at the woman who was not only Amanda's mother but was soon going to be his aunt. He shook his head and explained, "No, nothing like that. He was just telling me that I should take my medicine and get some rest; I was just explaining that I was sitting with him until you came back so he wouldn't be alone."

Dotty said, "I am here now and in about two weeks you won't have to worry about your uncle ever being alone again. Isn't that right, Bob?"

"Yes, Ma'am, that is correct. A week from this Saturday is the big day." He said.

Lee felt Amanda's hand squeezing his hand to the point of almost breaking it under the table as she sat smiling at the happy couple. Lee decided that was his cue to have Amanda "help" him get ready for bed.

"I can't wait to hear more about it; unfortunately I am more tired than I thought. Manda, do you care to help me get settled?"

"Sure, Lee, come on." She said helping him up from the table and then turning to the couple at the table saying, "Goodnight and congratulations." Turning her attention back to Lee she felt the tears filling her eyes again but she was determined not to cry again in front of her mother, upsetting her even more then she already had.

Lee sat on the side of the pull out in the den and pulled Amanda into his arms. He held her without talking as her tears fell. When it seemed she was calmer and her tears had stopped he looked at her and said, "What is really bothering you about them getting married?"

"Lee, they have only known each other three days. Even you have to think that is a tad soon to be getting married."

"Amanda, you are talking to a man that never thought about marriage as in option in life."

"Really; you don't?" Amanda felt her heart sink a little at his comment.

"I never saw me as a married kind of family man; things change, important things." He said as he forced her eyes to his, "I still am not ready for that level of commitment but I can at least see the possibility of it now."

"Do you really think he is ready for that level of commitment with Mother?"

"Amanda, I know that I very rarely agree with that man sitting at your kitchen table, but I know he would never have asked that question to any woman if he wasn't ready or serious enough to stand by the commitment that goes along with asking the question."

"How do you know that, Lee? How can you sit here and be so sure?" Amanda asked desperate for some hope.

"I know that because like me Amanda he would never ask a woman to marry him if he didn't think it was the right woman. Why do you think I have never asked anyone to marry me?"

In a small whisper she said, "You were going to though."

Nodding he said, "Yep, I was going to ask Eva to marry me. Angelo beat me to it. Of course after she tried to kill me though; I made a promise not to ever even think of asking another woman to marry me before you had a chance to check them out." His mischievous smile upon his lips made her smile; she leaned in and kissed him.

"Speaking of which, what about this new woman in your life; what kind of back ground check would you like to perform on her?"

Running his hand down her spine he said, "An extremely extensive one. I will need to put her though all kinds of questioning." His lips were inches from hers as he pulled Amanda close for a deep passion filled kiss.

After a few minutes, Amanda said, "You need to take your medicine and rest."

"I don't like my medicine and I rest better with you closer."

She leaned down and kissed him once more saying, "I won't be far away. I love you, goodnight."

"I love you too, Manda. Goodnight."

By some miracle Lee had slept through the wildlings leaving for school the next morning and even managed to sleep through the morning. Amanda came in around noon to find his eyes still closed but she could tell by his breathing he wasn't sleeping.

"Would you like some coffee?" Sitting in the chair next to the pull out she went on to ask, "How did you sleep?"

"What time is it?" Lee asked struggling to sit up when Amanda helped him.

"Around noon; Billy called and said that Francine was going to go see Mr. Jenkins sometime today and then stop by here after she is done."

"Do you know what time she is coming by?"

"When she is done; no I am not sure. Now would you like to answer my questions?"

"Sorry, I just woke up. I slept like a rock or on one and no I do not want anything right now; not even coffee. I will get some in a little while after I get up and get moving."

"Lee, are you bound and determined to rip those stiches out?"

"No, but I know I can't just sit around or my body will get stiff. Amanda, unless you are ready to see more of me than you're ready for after a few days together; I need to clean up and change clothes."

"Do you help with your shirt?"

Smiling he said, "No, you can help me put the new one on after we change these infernal things." Pointing to the offending bandages that Amanda noticed had worked slightly loose in the night. Standing she said, "Okay, I will see you when you ready."

Amanda was sitting at the table when five minutes later she heard the shower running; going to the door she yelled in, "Lee, you can't shower with those stitches in."

"Wanna make a bet on that? Amanda, I have done this before. It will be okay; I promise." Lee ignored the rest of her rant as she stood out the door yelling at him.

Lee came out of the bathroom showered, shaved, and shirtless. "Amanda, I need some help with my bandages and shirt now please." He walked into the kitchen to see Joe and Amanda having coffee together.

"Okay, I am on my way. The stuff is already in the living room. I will meet you on the couch."

"Lee, how are you feeling after a few days away from the hospital?"

"Well, Joe, I am still alive so I would have to say things are looking up." _Until I saw you with my girlfriend_ Lee thought as Amanda taped his side and helped slide his shirt over his head. "You know, Manda, that maybe I should have gone with the button down shirts. I wouldn't be raising my arm all the time."

"Yes, but then you would have to try to reach behind you and that would, I think, be worse for you." She just gave him a look that returned his in regards to letting the subject drop.

"Six of one; half a dozen of another, I suppose. So, Joe, what brings you by?"

"I came to talk to Amanda about a new arrangement for the boys now that I am back and able to do more."

Lee looked like someone had thrown cold water on him. His thoughts raced as top what they could do to keep Joe from taking the boys from Amanda. He couldn't just do that; he had no right take their, her sons from them, her.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked sounding more calm than he felt at the moment.

"I am back now I want to help out more than just in a financial sense. I know most of my parenting has been over the phone with them, I want to know them again."

"What kind of help are you talking about, Sweetheart?" Amanda asked pretending not to notice how her slip of the tongue caused Lee to stiffen next to her. She felt his temperature drop then raise a million degrees at her statement. She took his hand in hers and gently squeezed until she felt him relaxing again.

"I know you said that every other weekend, then alternating holidays, breaks, appropriate weekends to coincide with Mother and Father's Day, but I was also thinking that to take some of the burden off of your mother and you I could also get them sometimes during the week on the off week of our weekends."

Amanda looked at Lee and Lee said, "What; this is about what you set two set up and agree upon, why are you looking at me?"

"This affects you as well. The boys will be a part of your life too." Amanda said hoping he hadn't changed his mind about being with a woman with two half grown children.

"I know it will affect me, but the time I spend with them will be while they are with you; so what you two decide on is fine with me as long as they continue to live in your household."

"Why wouldn't they?" Joe asked.

"It is like you said; you have been gone for a long time…"

"You just assumed that my first order of business would be to rip my children from the only stable home they have ever had; which they wouldn't have had without this woman sitting next to you. Lee, I never would do anything to hurt Amanda or the boys…"

"Really; because I believe you have hurt them a lot, Joe."

"Do you think I don't know that? I was there; you weren't." Joe declared.

"No, you weren't there. Not these last three years, but I was." Lee countered.

Joe stood but he wasn't done tearing into Lee. As much as he respected Lee and what he had done for his family he needed to understand a few things.

"First of all, I know the problems between Amanda and I started early on and I was to blame for them; no not all of them; Amanda and I both know that it took two of us to say those vows as well as both of us to tear them down. Lee, don't sit and judge my past; everyone has one; even that wonderful woman sitting next to you. Heads up, she has a mean streak at times."

"Joseph Allen King, that was uncalled for." Amanda said in her defense just as Lee was saying, "You don't have to tell me that; I know all about it."

"Not by half you don't; but you will." Amanda sat shaking her head at both Joe and Lee, who at least had the decency to give her an apologetic look.

"Lee, please don't judge my past; I want to try to have a future relationship with my children and that starts here in the present. Do you think a person can't change and become a better person?" Joe asked.

Lee looked from Joe to Amanda ran his hand over his face then grabbing Amanda's hand said, "Yes, I know that a person can change. I never meant that you weren't capable of change. I am just really worried that history might repeat itself."

"Not this time; Amanda, Lee, I am not taking any more overseas assignments. I'm not saying that once in a while I might have to go out of town to one of our other offices, but I will be state side."

Amanda asked, "I think that what you are suggesting is fine; I think that you should talk it over with the boys. They are old enough to make that decision for themselves. Are you prepared if they don't want that extra time or if only one of them do?"

"I know I have a lot of ground to make up and I feel like I have done quite a bit in a small amount of time; at the same time, I know I have to take it as they allow me too. Look how long it took us to get back to being friends, real friends."

"I know, but children are more resilient and forgiving. You have a faster shot at getting on their good side than you did me." She smiled at Joe taking Lee's hand in hers. Lee squeezed her hand back and smiled over at her.

"Amanda, could you leave us alone for a few minutes, please?" Lee asked. She stood but before she did she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Joe, I just want to say, I am, uh, sorry. It is not my place to say anything on how you and Amanda raise Philip and Jamie. I just know how hard it has been on her these last three years. I don't ever want to see her or the boys hurt like that every again."

"Neither do I; why do you think I want this extra time? I know how much I have hurt them. Lee, I want you to know that I love Amanda very much; I always have and always will; I never want to see her hurt the way I hurt her ever again, by me or anyone else for that matter." Seeing the pain his words caused Lee, Joe corrected himself by saying, "Only now that love is how it should have been. A more supporting love, but I am not in love with her. If I was honest with myself I never was fully in love with her the way I should have been and she knows it. Lee, I am asking you as a man to another man, not a jealous man, love her the way she deserves to be."

"That is my full intention. She means more to me than anyone I have ever loved before. I just want to know that I have that chance to prove what you couldn't. I don't ever think you and I will be best friends, because Amanda is mine, but I do for the sake of her and the boys want to be on friendly terms."

"I want that also. You are a good man and I have no problem with them being around you as long as you are good to her and them."

"I will, Joe."

Amanda walked back in and asked both of them, "Is it safe to enter? The boys will be home from school in a little while. I would like it if you two could at least act like you are getting along."

Lee patted the seat next to him saying, "No, everything is fine in here. I want to make sure that everything is okay with us though; after my comment about your temper."

Looking at him in a scolding manner Amanda said, "It wasn't called for."

"No, but it is true; I do know that you have a mean streak and a temper; if I remember correctly I have been on the receiving end a time or two of that temper. I just wanted him to know that while there are still things we still need to learn about each other, Amanda, there is a history of three years behind us as well."

"Well, you aren't always the face of calm in a storm. You have a temper as well."

"I know I do. I have never hidden that from you." Lee leaned over and began to kiss her. She kissed him back both forgetting the audience with Joe until Joe made a coughing sound in his throat.

"Oh, sorry, Joe" Amanda said blushing slightly.

"I'm not." Lee said unashamed and smiling.

"I have a meeting; please just have the boys give me a call me tonight after dinner so I can ask if they want me to get them from school tomorrow. If you don't mind they can have dinner with me. I will make sure they do their homework and have dinner."

"That sounds fine with me; I will have them call you tonight. Thanks for coming by. Let me walk you to the door."

"Lee, get to feeling better soon and carful of those stiches you wouldn't want to do anything to have them come out." Joe gave Lee a knowing smile as he followed Amanda to the door.

"Don't bet on that, Joe." Lee muttered to himself as he waited for Amanda to come back.

"Okay, Stetson, tag…you're it." Amanda said in reference to their getting to know one another game from the night before.


	15. Chapter 15

**Arlington Part 15**

"Okay, Stetson, tag…you're it." Amanda said in reference to their _**'getting to know one another'**_ game from the night before.

Lee pulled her close and said, "I don't want to play now. I want to just talk to you."

"What about, Lee?"

"Are you feeling better about your mother and the Colonel getting married?" Lee rubbed his thumb over the hand he held.

Amanda avoided his eyes; knowing she wasn't able to lie to him. "I thought a lot about it last night after I went to bed and I am doing better with it. Mother has been alone for so long and if a man like Bob can make her happy then I am all for it. I decided that I don't have room to judge her choices with some of the things I have done in the last three years."

Creasing his brow Lee felt a surprising urge to defend his uncle to her, "What do you mean by a man like Bob? He is a Colonel in the Air Force; not a serial murderer."

"That isn't what I meant. It would be like you settling down; it would be unexpected."

"So what are we doing here then with us?" Lee asked thinking she was changing her mind about them.

"Lee, what are you talking about?"

"I mean I am making a pretty big commitment here and you make it sound like as soon as I am healed and out of your house I am going to be done with you."

Placing her head in her hand she looked at him and said, "Now, Lee, I never said that. You also said that marriage wasn't for you. I worry that one day you think this is going to just play out and we will be done with one another. I know that we love one another but in the same regard, it has to change at some point."

"I will agree that I said I wasn't ready for marriage and I am not. There is still a lot more we need to know about each other also the boys need to know me better before I decide to invade their home as a step-father."

"That is my point; if after three years we aren't ready to commit to one another how can they be after three days?"

"Amanda, we are committed to one another. I have no intention to let you out of my life. I know where I want us to end up; don't write me off yet. I just told you I was in love with you a few days ago. Do you want me to ask you to marry me?"

"Don't be silly, of course I don't."

"Then don't get mad at me when I don't. I do love you and right now at this moment I don't ever want to be with another woman in my life, but I want this to happen in the right time."

"I know. Mother and Bob went to get their blood tests and license today. Tomorrow she wants to go look for a nice dress or suit for the wedding and pick out her flowers. She wants to have it in the backyard here. She asked Joe to give her away if you can believe that."

"Really; she asked Joe?"

"Yes and he said yes."

"Okay, then if I am _it_, so then explain this thing between you and Joe?"

"There is nothing between myself and Joe? I mean we have the boys but nothing else."

"I beg to differ with you on that one Mrs. King. I watch the way you two are with each other, the way you touch his hand, kiss him, and call him sweetheart."

Nodding her head she said, "I see what you mean. Okay, Lee, let me break this down for you. At the time that Joe and I divorced, we were at a very rocky point. Neither of us really wanted it, but knew that we weren't changing our minds as to how we saw our family together. It was about three months after the divorce was final that we even began to talk to one another that did not have anything to do with the boys. That was a time when we were able to talk to each other and not at each other."

"Amanda, I just…"

"You just need to listen please. Joe and I worked out our issues then and finally realized that we made the right decision for everyone. He agreed to come and visit at least every three months. He agreed that if I ever needed him with the boys he would do what he could even it was over the phone. He has done everything he has agreed to. He was there when I needed to talk about this job with someone when I had no one else to talk to."

Looking at her he said, "You could have talked to me."

"I tried but at the time I was in your way, I was too much trouble for you to deal with."

"A-man-da, that isn't fair."

"Fair or not it is true ;I get it. It didn't change the fact that I needed someone to talk to. You held everything in; how was I going to talk to someone who was so cut off?"

"It never seemed to stop you."

"No, I guess I didn't; but I needed more feedback and Joe gave that to me."

"I guess I just have to learn to deal with him being closer to you than I ever will be."

"No, you have to accept he is a part of my life; but he is not my life. I am not going to sit here and tell you that I don't love him because I do, I always will. I am in love with you though; you are who I want to be with and talk about things with. I am sorry about calling him sweetheart in front of you; I shouldn't have done that. It is just me; I call people sweetheart; Joe, the boys; even you on occasion."

"For work you have." Lee said defensively.

"I am not going to apologize for my past with my ex-husband any more than I expect you to apologize for your past with all those women; and there has been a lot of them."

"I didn't sleep with all of them."

"No, maybe not but you knew them well enough to keep their phone numbers."

"I know I did; I was a different man back then."

Amanda laid her head on his shoulder and said, "We both were. I kind of like the people we are now."

"Amanda, I have to ask. What if this love isn't enough between us; what do we do?" Lee's past fears spilling out before he knew what he was saying out loud.

"Then we break each other beyond the point of any repair; leaving nothing for any other person to pick up and fix. Lee, I know for a fact that nothing in life is certain, especially love, but I also know that what we have is not like anything either one of us have ever known before. We have been connected in a unique way ever since that first day at the train station. I know we will not always agree on things but I know that we won't just get mad and throw it all away. We will fight to the death for this love; I know I will at least."

"So do I; come here." He pulled her closer to kiss her. They were deepening kiss when they heard the boys come in the back door. "Mom, Lee, we're home."

"We are in the living room boys." Lee yelled. The boys came in and saw how their mom was sitting with her legs draped over Lee and wondered what they were doing before they came in. Amanda moved her legs and asked, "How was school today?"

"Stupid." "Great!" They answered at the same time.

"Jamie, why was it so great?" Amanda asked.

"I won my debate in speech class."

"Philip, what made it so stupid?" Lee asked.

"I have to be in a play at school and in the play my character has to dance with this girl."

"Why is that so bad, you like girls and you love to dance?" Amanda stated.

"The girl is Carrie Messer; she hates me. Plus, the dance we have to do is a waltz. I can't waltz."

"It is really easy to learn." Lee said.

"You know how to waltz, Lee?" Philip asked.

"Yes, not to mention a few other dances. I attend a lot of boring embassy parties; knowing how to dance helps the time go by faster, not to mention, it makes the ladies weak in the knees." He said smiling at Amanda and laughing.

"Oh, we women just let you think that, Lee. It doesn't really affect us at all."

"Yeah, right, even I don't believe that one Mom." Jamie said.

"I could show you later if you like." Amanda said.

"Mom, I am supposed to lead, girls follow."

"He is right, Amanda. I could show him later, with some help of course."

"Oh, of course Philip will fit perfectly in your arms." Amanda stood to answer the door after getting a dirty look from Philip and Lee; Jamie laughed at his mom.

"Hello, Francine. Come on in."

"Is Lee awake? I wanted to talk to him about his case."

"He is expecting you; follow me." Amanda led Francine into the family room stopping short at the sight of Lee sitting with the boys talking about dancing.

"Okay, fellas, go get a snack and then to your room for homework. Lee and Francine need to talk in private."

"What about you, Mom?"

"This is between them, not me; I am not part of this case."

Amanda walked into the kitchen to give them privacy plus to make sure the boys didn't double back and overhear on them. Lee and Francine were still talking when Amanda and the boys went upstairs. Amanda laid down on her bed just planning on stretching out until the next thing she knew she opened her eyes to find Lee sitting on her bed next to her reading.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" She asked as she sat up and stretched.

"Your mother asked me to come and check on you; you have been asleep for a while now."

"What time is it?"

"It is about six thirty. Dinner is almost ready." He said.

"Oh, I just meant to stretch out not sleep. How long have you been in here? What are you reading?"

"Apparently, you were tired. Is my being here a big problem; you trying to take care of me?"

"No, I have told you before, it is not a problem. I just have a lot of things on my mind. When I go to bed at night I have trouble turning my brain off so I haven't slept real well."

Nodding he said, "I think I understand; anything you want to talk about?"

"No. Now how long have you been watching me sleep and what are you reading?"

"I am reading over Francine's notes and I have been up here watching you sleep for about ten minutes. I was going to finish this last page and then wake you."

Standing she said, "Well I am awake now so why don't we go back downstairs. Oh, the boys didn't bother you did they while Francine was here?"

"No, actually they should be back any minute. They went across the street to a friend's house. I said it was okay since their homework was finished and correct."

Looking at him strangely he said, "What?"

"How do you know that their homework was correct?" She asked as they headed for the door.

"I checked over it. Philip had a few mistakes in his history assignment, but he corrected them." Lee looked at her and said, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just never pegged you for a 'help with homework' kind of guy is all." She said honestly.

"Amanda, I am going to be involved as much as I can in their lives; I know how to check math and history homework. Just because I went to a lot of colleges, doesn't mean I didn't pay attention to the professors. I do have a degree you know. My codename doesn't imply I am brainless." She noticed and heard the sting of something in his voice.

"Lee, I think you misunderstood what I meant."

"Misunderstood; no I think I understood just fine."

Philip and Jamie heard them fighting as they came down the stairs and into the kitchen. Neither one taking into account their audience of three continued as Amanda said, "I never said you were brainless; you did. All I said was I didn't think you were the check the homework kind of guy. I didn't realize that was something you would do."

"Why wouldn't I? I am your damn boyfriend and they are your children; of course I am going to do all I can to help you with them when I can. I mean who wouldn't?"

"Dean." Philip and Jamie chimed in at the same time; making their presence aware to their mother and Lee.

Amanda looked at the two of them asking, "What do you mean, Dean?"

Jamie looked at Philip who said, "Dean never looked over our homework, he always said it was a job for you or Grandma. When we saw you resting we came down to ask Grandma to look it over. We saw Lee and asked if he had seen Grandma."

Jamie began talking, "Lee said she wasn't home and asked what we needed; if it was anything he could help us with. We just told him we needed either you or Grandma to check our homework before we were allowed to play, but you were sleeping. He said Grandma wasn't home and that he would do it. He showed us some of our mistakes and we fixed them and then Grandma was home and she said we could go play across the street. Did we do anything wrong?"

Amanda tried to hide the tears forming as Jamie and Philip explained the situation when they were done she shook her head saying, "No, you didn't do anything wrong and neither did Lee." She then walked out the back door and went to sit down at the picnic table. Lee started to go after her but Dotty stopped him, "No, leave her."

"I can't when she is like this." Lee said starting to follow her again and once again Dotty stopped him, "No, give her time."

Amanda sat wiping the tears but the more she wiped away the more she cried. She had been through so many emotions over the last few days that all she knew was to cry. She sat crying for a long time until her mother came from inside.

"Amanda, how are you doing?"

Wiping her eyes once again she said, "Not very well, I guess, Mother."

"Tell me what is going on because you have three very worried men and one out of touch mother worried sick at the moment. This is so unlike you."

"Mother, you know how when you get on a roller coaster, the excitement you feel at first. The momentum buildings as you start that first incline because you do not know what to expect. Then you get to the top and you hold your breath for that second just before you drop. Once you drop everything seems rushed and out of control. Mother, I am on a drop and I don't know if I can survive the ride."

"What do you mean? Does this have to do with how you feel about Lee or about my impending marriage to his uncle?"

"Both but that isn't all; yes, I am concerned you and the Colonel are moving rather fast, but that is your life and you know yourself better than anyone. Do I think Bob is a good man and will be good to you, but the rush of it all does concern me? What if he gets transferred out of Washington; you'll be gone then. You and I are still getting back on good terms from my lies about my job with Lee and the Agency; I feel we have more to work through. Then Lee he is the loop da loops of the ride. We have tiptoed around each other for so long about how we feel that we are still learning things about one another. Lee helping the boys was so wonderful; he didn't have to do that. Did you know that earlier today he offered to teach Philip how to waltz for his new part in his play?"

"Yes, they told me about it when I came in. Amanda, I understand that you are the person that holds this family together, but you have to let us take care of you too and help. We want you on that roller coaster enjoying it with us not being fearful of when the ride ends. I can also let you on a little known fact about Bob; he didn't want me to say anything until everything was set but he will not be transferred again from Washington."

"Mother, you don't know that. The military can send them wherever they feel he is needed most."

"They can't send him anywhere if he is retired."

Amanda looked at her mother and whispered, "Retired?"

"Yes, Amanda retired. He is here working out his last two months and he planned on telling Lee but then he decided to wait until after the wedding when Lee is a little more healed. I told him the only way I could agree to marry him was if he was sure he would still be here in Washington or around her close to you. He saw no reason for us to be any place than here; he said our family is here."

They turned as they saw Lee coming out the door, "Uh, I don't know if I am allowed out here or not but the boys are really hungry and they won't eat until you both are in here. I tried but they are a bit stubborn on this point." Lee looked at Amanda and his heart broke knowing she had been crying and for some reason it was his fault. He turned and went back in the house wishing he could fix whatever he had broken in her.

The two followed Lee back into the house and Philip asked, "Mom, are you okay?"

Smiling she said, "I am fine; everything is just fine."

Dinner was eaten in practical silence among the five until Dotty mentioned, "Amanda, do you think you will have some time to go with me tomorrow to look for a dress or nice suit for the wedding? Is that too much too soon?"

"No, I would love to, just let me find someone to stay with Lee and it should be a problem."

Lee looked up throwing his napkin down he said, "No you won't; Lee is a big guy and can take care of himself for a few hours when you go shopping. As a matter of fact why don't you take her over to Magda's dress shop?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Lee. Are you sure you want to be alone; I can call Francine, Billy, or even your Uncle."

"Lee, I have a couple questions."

"Okay Jamie, what is it?" Lee asked taking a big bite of the meatloaf Dotty prepared.

"Grandma is going to marry your Uncle, right?"

"Yes."

"That would make her your Aunt."

"I suppose." Lee said wondering where he was going with all of this.

"Then wouldn't that make you and Mom cousins? Is the Colonel our Grandpa then; also, if you and Mom have a baby then what are Grandma and the Colonel to the baby?"

Philip chimed in and said, "Don't be silly; Jamie, Lee and Mom cannot have a baby."

Lee raised his eyebrows and looked over at Amanda who was asking, "Philip, why do you think that if Lee and I wanted to that we couldn't have a baby?"

Philip said without blinking, "Mom, you and Lee aren't even married; you can't have a baby without being married it is against the law or something; besides you guys are too old to have a baby."

Dotty tried but failed to hold in a laugh while she said, "Yes, Lee what are the answers to those questions?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Arlington Part 16**

"Lee, I have a couple questions."

"Okay Jamie, what is it?" Lee asked taking a big bite of the meatloaf Dotty prepared.

"Grandma is going to marry your Uncle, right?"

"Yes."

"That would make her your Aunt."

"I suppose." Lee said wondering where he was going with all of this.

"Then wouldn't that make you and Mom cousins? Is the Colonel our Grandpa then; also, if you and Mom have a baby then what are Grandma and the Colonel to the baby?"

Philip chimed in and said, "Don't be silly; Jamie, Lee and Mom cannot have a baby."

Lee raised his eyebrows and looked over at Amanda who was asking, "Philip, why do you think that if Lee and I wanted to that we couldn't have a baby?"

Philip said without blinking, "Mom, you and Lee aren't even married; you can't have a baby without being married it is against the law or something; besides you guys are too old to have a baby."

Dotty tried but failed to hold in a laugh while she said, "Yes, Lee what are the answers to those questions?"

Lee took a big drink of his wine before saying, "Okay, one thing at a time. Jamie, yes, your Grandmother will be my Aunt, my Uncle will be your mom's step-father, I don't think he would care if you boys looked to him as a grandfather figure; but he wouldn't expect you to call him that but you know you can ask him that one. Amanda and I will not be cousins in any blood related form. Now if we were younger like you two then yes, we would have been raised more like cousins. Philip, it is not illegal to have a baby out of wedlock; it is however unconventional, not to mention very disrespectful to the mother and child. If for some reason your mother and I ever do have a child together, there are some things you should know. One, we would be married first; two, the baby would be their grandchild. I do believe that is how my Uncle would look at it seeing as how he raised me."

While taking another drink Philip asked, "Do you want kids of your own?"

"I'll be honest; I never thought I would want kids in any form. What I know about kids is what I have learned from watching your mom with you two for the last three years. I know your schedules, your practices, your plays performances. I know about your grades and what subjects you are excelling in and also the ones you are struggling in. Amanda has kept me in the loop of your lives I feel like I have known you two your whole lives."

"Okay, but do you want kids of your own if you and Mom ever do get married?"

"If we ever get married and have children then we have them; if we don't then we weren't meant to have children. Why do you two want your mom to have another baby?" Lee asked wondering how Amanda felt about all his answers; she had been unusually quiet. It could be she was still upset from earlier. He would ask her later. Knowing him he probably over stepped his boundary again with her and her children, but they were asking him, not her, these questions.

Jamie and Philip looked from one to another; neither one willing to say what they both had already talked to each other about since Lee's first night in the house.

"Fellas, Lee asked you a question. Now he answered yours, you need to answer his." Amanda explained.

"Philip didn't care one way or the other; but I, um, I think it might be kind of cool to be the older brother for once." Jamie said quietly almost as if he was embarrassed by the answer.

"Jamie, did it ever occur to you that your mother may not want to have any more children? Did you ever think to ask her about how she feels?" Lee said as he patted her hand.

"Well, Mom what about it; do you want more children or not?" Philip asked in between bites.

"Philip, don't talk with food in your mouth please it is rude." Dotty said.

Amanda took a drink of her water and said, "I haven't thought about having another baby in years. I mean you two are practically grown. Would it be weird for you two to have a sibling so much younger than you? Philip, just so you know, Lee and I are not too old to have children if we wanted."

"Thanks for defending our age, Amanda." Lee said with a smile on his face. They both started laughing.

"Well, I didn't see you defending us."

"Yes, I did." He said as he smirked.

"Fellas, where did all these questions come from?" Amanda asked.

"Before Lee came around; we really thought you and Dad would get back together. It happens you know. Jamie found out that Dad was seeing someone. He was really upset; he didn't, well we both were because we didn't want Dad to be happy and you to be alone."

Smiling Amanda said, "That is really sweet but I am happy for your Dad. He deserves to be happy and you two should be happy for him. Even if Lee wasn't in my life; I would be happy for your Dad."

"Philip, Jamie, why did you ask your Mom and Lee about babies?" Dotty asked.

"Because if they get married and have more kids why would they want us around; we would have to live with Dad and I don't want to live with Dad."

In unison Lee and Amanda both rather loudly said, "That is never going to happen."

Dinner finished a few minutes later with no more talk of marriage, unless it was Dotty and Amanda going over details for that wedding. Amanda seemingly more at ease with the idea of her mother's marriage; was now offering her opinion for events of the day.

"Mother, I know you want to have the wedding here, but do you think we will have enough room in the back yard? What about using the church and then have reception here in the yard?"

"I think it will be fine; we aren't having many people here. I think it will be fine."

Lee and the boys went to the room as Lee began to explain the basics of the waltz to Philip. "The man always leads in dancing." Lee continued to explain hand placements, counting the beat. "Amanda, I need a waltz, do you have one?"

"Of, course I have one. There is one on the shelf; boys can one of you get it for him?"

"What am I looking for, Mom?"

Lee walked over and said, "Here this one, Shostakovich waltz No 2."

Amanda and Dotty stood watching as Lee explained and to them it sounded perfectly clear, Philip on the hand was looking at him like he had grown a second head. The women covered their mouths while they laughed making Lee look at them and said, "Do you ladies find something funny?"

"No, your directions are clear, but I think your student is lost, dear." Dotty said.

Smiling at Dotty Lee said, "Dotty, do you care to help me demonstrate?"

Dotty looked at Amanda as Amanda said, "Lee is a really great dancer, Mother."

"Call it practice for your wedding day." Lee said.

"What about your stitches?" She asked.

"I will be fine; if I can dance drunk on vodka with three cracked ribs, it will fine." Dotty walked over to Lee and pulling her into his arms he smiled at her and nodded to Jamie to start the music. Since he and the boys had already moved the coffee table out of the way; Lee began to sweep her across the floor in fluid movement. Dotty thought he moved pretty well fo0r a man with stitches.

"May I cut in?" Philip asked tapping on Lee's shoulder, following his script; Lee nodded to Philip and handed his grandmother over to him. A few minutes of watching Philip step on his Dotty's feet he walked behind him. Placing his hands over Philip's, Lee help guide his steps with his own; another ten minutes and Philip was waltzing his grandmother around the room as if he had been doing it his whole life.

"Wow, Lee this really is easy."

"Can you show me?" Jamie asked.

"Okay, Jamie you are up only this time we will use your mother." Lee went over the same steps and technique with Jamie as he had with Philip. Jamie walked over to his mother taking her by the waist and hand Jamie followed Lee's directions to the letter and swept his mother around the room as Philip continued to dance with Dotty.

"I think you two boys are going to dance wonderfully at the wedding as well as your play, Philip."

With the song and dance over Philip said, "Thanks, Lee; it was really nice of you to show me how to dance a waltz for my play. Practice starts tomorrow and at least one of us will know how to dance."

"Just remember, you lead her." The doorbell rang and Dotty knew it was the Colonel; they had plans to go see a movie. "Lee, how are you this evening?"

"I am getting better every day, Sir. I even was able to waltz with your fiancé a little tonight."

"Isn't one woman in this house enough for you, son?" The smile on the Colonel's face was something Lee wasn't used to seeing. "Well, Sir, you left her alone this evening I thought I was just taking up the slack for you."

"Please, gentlemen, no need to fight over me, besides," Dotty linked her arm with Bob's, "I am already taken Lee."

Pulling Amanda closer to him on the couch Lee said, "Awe, shucks, well I guess I will just have to convince this woman here to love me forever then, what do you say?"

"I will think about it, Mr. Stetson; you two have fun at the movies." Amanda said as the pair left; leaving her and Lee alone, again for a few minutes.

"Amanda, have I told you that I love you today?"

"I think you have and I love you." Amanda leaned over to kiss Lee when the boys came in and said, "Mom, can we call Dad now?"

Pulling away from Amanda, Lee smiled at the two boys who seemed to be looking at him intensely now.

"Sure you can; he wanted to talk to both of you. One of you can be in the kitchen and the other either on the one at the top of the hall or the one in my room."

"Okay, Mom, Philip I will go to Mom's room."

"Okay, I'll go ahead and call Dad, just pick up when you get upstairs." Philip instructed. Jamie nodded and headed upstairs.

Lee leaned over and whispered in Amanda's ear, "Is there a conspiracy in me being able to kiss you without being caught in the act?"

"It is called having children and a mother. Did you and Francine have a good talk? Did you learn anything new?"

Nodding his head he said, "I learned more than I wanted to. With the information she gathered and what we matched up in the files the case should be wrapped up this evening. I can't make the arrest, but at least Billy and Francine can and it can all be over."

"Was the boy's teacher involved?"

"I can't tell you anything on this case; you now that. I really wish I could though. I missed having my partner on this one."

"Uh, me too; I understand and I have tried to stay out of…"

"What?" they heard Philip say loudly into the phone and turned in his direction.

"Jamie, he wants us to live with him. You can do what you want, but I live here."

"Oh, boy this is not going the way Joe wanted it." Lee said.

"Can you say that without a huge grin on your face? They need to get to know him again."

"I don't have a problem visiting you on the weekends and our longer weekends and stuff, but I don't think moving in with you is so hot. What do you mean not all the time? I think you just need to talk with Jamie; I don't want to talk about this right now. Goodbye, Dad." Philip hung the phone up and went upstairs without stopping to talk.

Lee looked at Amanda and said, "Why are you still sitting here? I thought you would be right up there trying to get him to open up."

"If that is your subtle way of saying that I am pushy with feelings?"

"No." Lee said. "I just know that if someone you love is hurting you hurt; and if one of your children is hurting then you must damn near in agony."

"I will talk to him; but I want to talk to them together if possible. Jamie may feel completely opposite. It could be a house divided on this subject. While I honestly think it is a good idea; they are still old enough to make their own choice on this matter."

Jamie came down the stairs and said, "Mom, can I talk to you alone please?"

"I have to go call Billy and see if everything is going okay. See you later Jamie." Lee stood and walked into the kitchen and dialed Billy.

"What is on your mind, Jamie?"

"Dad said that he talked to you today so you know what he wants from us. What do you think?"

"I think your dad wants to make up for lost time and really reconnect with you two boys. I also know that he doesn't want to push the issue; that is why he is letting you and your brother make the choice."

"What do you think about it?"

"I don't have a problem with splitting my time between here and Dad's, but Philip doesn't think it is a great idea. Why is that Mom?"

Running her hand over her neck she said, "I don't know; I guess you will have to ask him."

Looking at her he said, "Will you come with me to ask him? He gets so touchy here lately. It really doesn't take a lot for him to get mad at me. I think it is because of his girlfriend; or well ex-girlfriend. I think they broke up."

Looking over at Lee as she stood up to go upstairs with Jamie she said, "When did that happen?"

"I don't know; do you think it is my fault; because of what I told him at dinner?"

"Let me talk to him first. Go see if Lee needs anything please; it looks like he is off the phone." Amanda suggested before going upstairs to talk with Philip. She knocked on the door and waited until Philip opened the door to her.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Are you going to force me to live with Dad part of the week?"

"I just came to talk to you; I am not going to force you to do anything. I just want to talk."

Philip moved out of the way and flopped on his bed as Amanda walked in and sat at his desk. "I don't mind visiting Dad on the weekends or dividing time between holidays; I don't even care if we spend vacation time with him, but I am not living with him with extra days in the week. You can't make me can you?"

"No, I can't but if your dad really wanted to push the issue he could go to court over it; but I don't think he is going to. That wasn't his intention when he was talking it over with me this morning. Ask Lee he was there."

"What was his intention, Mom?"

"From what he said to us today was that he wanted to spend more time with you and your brother. He knows that he has missed out on a lot in your life and Jamie's. I think he honestly wants to make it up. I don't think it would hurt to spend more time with him."

"Do you want us away so you and Lee can spend more time together without us?"

Smiling she said, "That would never happen. You and your brother will come before anyone in my life. I know I have also missed things at school but I have really tried to be there. Now that you know about our jobs though I hope you understand that the bad guys don't do nine to five."

"Mom, that is different. You didn't choose to be away from us when bad guys were around; he did. Jamie doesn't remember much but I do." He said looking away from his mother hoping she didn't see the pain in his eyes when he talked about his dad.

She saw his hurt and decided to change the subject. "Jamie said you and your girlfriend broke up. Do you want to talk about that?"

"I asked her if Jamie was right about his idea of being nice to him only because of me."

"What was her answer; if you don't mind me asking?" Amanda said moving the chair closer to him.

Looking around he said, "I don't mind; she said book worms weren't her style, as friends or anything else. So, I asked her what that meant she thought about me. She said she could tell that books weren't my style."

"She thinks you're a dumb jock? Boy, I bet it would surprise her to know your grade point average."

"I know school comes easier to Jamie, but I am not dumb."

"Of course you're not dumb." Amanda said as she pulled his hand in hers.

"Mom, I know I'm not; I also am smart enough to not be around someone that hates my brother; no matter how pretty she is."

"Is that the only reason you were going out with her; because she was pretty?"

"Not a very good reason, huh?"

"What do you think I am going to say to that?" Amanda asked.

"Mom, can I use your room to call dad. I want to talk to him some more about his idea. I kind of shut him down without really listening."

"I think that is a fantastic idea; go ahead."

Amanda came back down stairs to see Jamie and Lee talking at the table and playing some cards. "Is everything okay, Amanda?" Lee asked.

"Philip is talking to Joe right now; but I think everything is going to be fine." She patted Jamie on the shoulder.

"Mom, did you talk to him about his girlfriend?"

"Yes, I did." Amanda looked at his cards and shook her head when he went to raise the ante on Lee. "I would fold if I was you and if I were you Scarecrow, I wouldn't try to con a teenager in poker."

"I would never." Lee said smiling innocently at her.

A half hour later Philip came down and said, "Hey, Jamie, can I talk to you?"

Jamie walked into the family room after his older brother as Lee asked Amanda, "Do you think this is about Joe?"

"Some of it; I think my boys are older than I think they are. They have always been close besides just brotherly dysfunction. I mean all siblings have problems; just ask mother and Aunt Lillian. I think they will be fine. Did you get a chance to talk to Billy?"

"Yes; everything will be wrapped up but the paperwork by noon tomorrow. Francine and Billy will be picking up…"

"No, don't tell me what you aren't allowed to. We get in enough trouble over that as it is now."

"Yeah, I know that. I think I am going to go back to my apartment in the morning. I think it is for the best."

"The best how; you still need to be monitored on your medication."

"Amanda, I am going to be fine. I haven't had any reaction to the medication, I am out of danger as of noon, and then I 'll be back at work soon."

"Lee, you don't have to leave until you're healed completely; you now that don't you?"

"I know that I am welcome here; surprisingly I can tell you."

"Lee, does being here all the time make you nervous?"

Looking at her he let out a breath and said, "Not as much as I thought it would when you first suggested this idea to me. I was worried how the boys would react to me. Your mother's reaction wasn't something I expected. She is a top notch interrogator let me tell you; how have you avoided her questions all these years?"

"The difference is you told her the truth all these years I have had to lie to her. That is another thing we are working on. I won't stop you if you want to go home; but I don't think you should yet." The rest of the night was spent with the boys watching television and eating some ice cream before all four called it a night and went to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Arlington Part 17**

Amanda woke in a cold sweat as her daily nightmare returned. The only night she had slept fully was the one night at the hospital in Lee's arms after they had admitted how they truly felt for one another. Amanda silently made her way downstairs and sat next to Lee as he slept. She sat in the chair watching him in his deep sleep. She knew he was a light sleeper but with his medication he had been sleeping harder. Some nights he talked in his sleep; some nights he just slept through. Mostly she thought of their time together trying to figure out when she knew she was in love him. When did she know that Lee Stetson was the one person she wanted for the rest of her life. She knew if he asked her tomorrow to marry him she would; but would he ever ask her? She thought he would; in time. Time; after the last few days it seemed like time was something that didn't seem like a luxury of hers any longer.

She used to have all kinds of time; now it seemed like all she had time for was to change clothes and go back to saving the country. She did all this to make a better place for her boys; boys she hardly saw; boys that were growing faster than she wanted. She was surprised by Jamie's question to Lee about babies at dinner. She thought back on the conversation and tried to think if he really answered or just loop holed the answer. No she thought he answered it; _if it happens it happens_.

What would that be like? She placed her hands over her stomach and thought a few minutes what it would feel like to feel Lee's baby moving in her? Would he be happy about it? Would he rub her belly, would he talk to the baby? Would he be beside her in the delivery room or would that make him queasy? Would he be hands on? Would he want another boy in the house or does he dream of a little girl all his own?

Stop it she told herself. You are getting ahead of yourself. Lee comes to things in his own time. Look how long it took him to tell her he loved her. She was no better; she knew at any point she could have told him how she felt; she just wasn't sure how he would react. Knowing someone loves you and you love them is no indication as to how they will react to it when you let those feelings out of the bottle.

Amanda sat with Lee a couple more hours before heading back up to bed hoping that she will get a little sleep before her alarm will wake her. She tossed and turned sleep eluding her. She turned her alarm off and went to make coffee. Two hours later, everyone was starting to wake. Amanda placed a smile on her face as the boys, her mother and Lee began to enter the kitchen. Smiling and greeting all of them, Dotty said, "Amanda, dear, you are up early. Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Oh, yes Mother; I slept like a baby. What about you guys; how did you sleep?"

"Fine, Mom. Mom, Dad is going to pick us up and we are going to stay with him a few nights; is that okay?" Philip asked.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, fellas. Just make sure you do your homework and mind your Dad. Mother, what time did you get in last night? I must have really been sleeping I never heard you."

"Right after the movie; Bob had an early meeting this morning so he had to call it an early night."

"Lee, how did you sleep?" She asked handing him a cup of coffee just the way he like it.

Looking at her he was wondered if he should let her know that he was completely aware of her late night visits to his room while he was sleeping. He knew for a fact that the only real sleep she had was the day before when she napped. It was one of the reasons he wanted to go home. He knew that if things were back to normal, with him at his apartment, then maybe she would go back to sleeping. He knew she hadn't slept one night that he had been in her house.

"I think I slept better than some." He said giving her a knowing look; she didn't even try to deny it.

"I am just glad you are resting so well." She smiled up at him.

Lee leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I would rest better if my beautiful girlfriend would sleep at night instead of watching me every night."

"Mother, what time did you want to go to Magda's dress shop?" Amanda asked changing the topic.

"Anytime you are ready. Just give me enough time to get dressed."

Amanda noticed the glow in her mother's eyes and she said, "I think she opens at ten so we can be there when she opens up."

"Okay. That sounds perfect then we can go for lunch and check on flowers."

"That sounds wonderful, Mother."

The boys ate breakfast and left for school. When Dotty went upstairs to shower and get ready, Lee took this opportunity to ask Amanda what he wanted since the night before.

"Amanda, if I asked about last night would you tell me what happened?" Lee asked.

"Oh, it was nothing really; just a lot of emotions from this week getting to me. It just spilled out but I really am feeling better."

"So much better that you can't sleep; I know you have been coming in and watching over me."

"I know I have. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Well, I am. I even called the doctor yesterday to see if I could come in early and have the stitches taken out early."

"Full scale family life smothering you after a few days?" She laughed but he knew she was serious in her question.

"No; like I said before, I think I might be enjoying it too much. More than I thought I would to be honest."

Amanda looked at him and said, "Really; I never thought I would hear you say that."

"Me either. I think that is one of the reasons I want to go home. I knew I cared about them through you but being around them as much as I have is more than I ever imagined. I want to be there but we both know that I have to go home sometime. I didn't think they would ask me so many questions and want to get to know me. I thought with the way I came into their life they would be more leery. I didn't expect their openness."

"I don't think you are completely out of the clear but I think being honest with them gained you a lot of points. With everything going on with Joe and Mother getting married; there are a lot of changes going on around here."

"So I should just stay and if I do for how long?" He asked shaking his head.

"I know it sounds crazy but would you consider staying forever?" Laughing she said.

"Yeah, I can consider it at some point. You want to jump the gun the way you feel your mother and my uncle are?"

Amanda stood up from Lee's lap and said, "I did at first, you know that, but after we talked last night I am really okay with it now."

"Are you sure?" Dotty asked.

"Yes, Mother, I am. I really am. Now we need to get going if we are going to find you a dress to get married in. I don't think Bob would like a half dress bride."

"Oh, I don't know, my uncle just might; just not during the ceremony." Lee laughed and went to refresh his coffee. "You ladies have fun. I think I am going to call Billy and make sure everything is place for later today."

"Any areas of Washington we need to avoid today?" Amanda asked as she took her purse and keys.

"No, what we have going on is not even in the city. You two for once should be perfectly fine and out of danger."

"What about the boys?" She asked.

"Billy has that under control as well." Lee kissed her as the two women left for their shopping.

Driving into Washington Dotty asked Amanda, "What did you mean by asking Lee if the boys were safe today?"

"Whatever Lee was working on when he got hurt will be finished today. I think it has to do with someone at the school. Now I don't know what it has to do with, I haven't been able to ask or know about it because my security clearance. Lee still works a lot of cases that I can't be a part of."

"The boys will be fine though?"

"Yes, he would never do anything to endanger the boys or us. Unfortunately whatever it is lead back to the school. Between Lee, Billy, and Francine the boys will be completely safe. If it wasn't he would have found a way for them to be out of school today. I don't want to think about that anymore so what kind of dress do you want or do you want a nice pant suit?"

They spent the next couple of hours at Magda's dress shop until Magda said, "Mrs. West, I have shown you almost everything. I have one dress in back that I was saving for the new collection. Let me get and see what you think."

"Okay, thank you."

When Magda was in back Amanda asked, "Mother, you have tried on some really great pieces today. Are you sure you really didn't like any of them or are you just getting a little revenge on Magda from a few years ago when she was rude to you and the boys? She really isn't that way."

"At first it was a little pay back, but the problem isn't that I don't like them I like all of them and cannot make a choice. They are all so wonderful."

"Well, I am glad to hear that, but I think you are going to have no trouble agreeing to this piece. It is a two piece, but I can make into one piece if you prefer; it is a simple adjustment." Magda said holding up a champagne colored silk and lace top and skirt. "Like I say, I can make it one piece if you like."

Dotty and Amanda both held their breath, "No, it is perfect just the way it is. Now if it only fits."

"I can make anything fit." Magda said smiling.

The two women sat over lunch discussing the final plans for the wedding. "Mother, Magda will need a final fitting to make sure the alterations are perfect on Wednesday, the flower shop will deliver everything to the house Saturday morning, I am picking your dress up for you Friday afternoon, and Lee said he would take care of the catering; I guess it is his wedding present for you. All he wanted to know was what flavor cake you and the Colonel wanted."

"Bob and I haven't even talked about a cake."

"Then I guess as soon as you know let Lee know, so he can get it right for you two. Mother can you think of anything else? You said no invitations because you were just calling everyone you wanted to invite."

"Right, Amanda, I need to really know you are okay with this. I have been worried ever since I overheard you and Lee this morning. I mean, I though after last night you would be fine but then this morning…"

"Mother, I am okay with this after last night. I just told Lee that so he would stop asking me about why I wasn't sleeping since he had been at the house. I just couldn't tell him the complete truth."

"What is the complete truth, dear?"

"I keep having nightmares of him dying. I wake up so frightened that I have to go and make sure he is still breathing; which is crazy because I know he is getting stronger every day, he isn't having an allergic reaction to the stronger medicine that the doctors had to give him. He is almost back to his full health. It doesn't mean that I am not still scared for him. Seeing him in the hospital after he has been hurt is one thing; seeing him in my bedroom near death is another thing."

"When did you first know you were in love with him?"

"I knew before things were completely over with Dean. I knew that he just thought it was a crush and I tried to really hide it. Then it turned into something more; it wasn't overnight. I never allowed myself to believe in his playboy image, but I knew I would always believe in him."

"Playboy image; I can see that out of Lee. Bob did say that Lee had a lot of girlfriends but never mentioned any after he met you the first time when he was in all that trouble. Lee gave him a pretty impressive story about you two at first."

"Really; I will have to ask him about that. I know the day he first told Bob about me was at the office because I was standing there when Lee was trying to get out of having dinner with him and he used me, his girlfriend, as an excuse. Lee used those lovely loop holes to get around it; we had been seeing each other for a while, well professionally we had. Bob never asked me anything specifically about my relationship with Lee so I never had to lie to him."

"You lied to me though."

"Yes and I feel awful about it."

"Like you said, the times you tried to tell me I wouldn't listen. I just thought you were making things up because you had someone in your life you weren't ready to introduce to the boys and me. I guess in a way that was true. I wouldn't know Lee if he hadn't gotten hurt and came to you."

The rest of the day was filled with more shopping and girl talk. They arrived home to find the house in shambles; well at least the kitchen. "What in the world happened in here?" Amanda couldn't find Lee or the boys until she heard the backdoor open and Lee saying, "That is how to properly put out a kitchen fire before your mother comes home and finds out about it."

"Wanna bet, Lee? Look behind you." Jamie said as Lee turned to see Amanda and Dotty looking from them to the kitchen.

"Would one of you like to explain what this is all about?"

"Dad got stuck in court and said for us to just eat dinner here and then he would be by to get us. Lee said he would help us make dinner; but we really wanted to do it our self. Then it caught on fire and Lee helped us put it out and ordered out. Dinner should be here really soon." Jamie explained.

"Then I guess we need to open the windows to get some more of this smoke out. I thought you were going back to your apartment today?" Amanda asked as she leaned over to open the window above the sink.

"I decided to hang out until you got back. I know the boys were going with Joe; I just wanted a chance to say goodbye to them too."

"Goodbye; it isn't like you are moving to another planet. You live fifteen minutes away from here." She kissed him on the cheek. "I want to check your stitches any way. Go in the den and let me take a look."

"Amanda, I don't need you to check them." Lee said as he hugged her close to him.

Dotty came back into the kitchen with Bob and dinner in their hands, "I think dinner is here, Lee and so is your uncle."

"Mom, why is Lee going home?"

"He is feeling better and feels like he can go back home is all. You did know he wasn't staying here forever, yet anyway?" Amanda laughed at Jamie and he laughed back.

"Lee, I thought I saw your boss at the school in the office today. Did that have to do with Mr. Jenkins?"

"I can't say if it did or didn't. What were you doing around Mr. Jenkins?"

"I was working for the office and making deliveries to teachers and staff. I saw them in his office and went another way. I knew not to get close to him from what you said the other night."

"Good job, Jamie. I am very proud of you."

"I just did what you asked; you asked us to stay away from him and I did." Jamie finished setting the table and told everyone that dinner was ready.

"Let's eat."

Joe showed up in the middle of dinner and then the boys left afterwards. They were planning on spending the next three days with him. While Dotty and Amanda cleaned up after dinner Lee and Bob went out back to talk.

"Dotty said something about you going back to your apartment, is that true?"

"Yes. I really think it is time to go back to my place. I don't need round the clock e any longer. I haven't had any bad reactions to the medication. I think it will be fine."

"Lee, she says that she is also having nightmares; were you aware of that?"

"Yes, Sir, I was. I know she has been worried about me, your marriage to her mother, and it was just too much for her to deal with. I think now that she has talked with her mother and also I plan on talking to her again, with the boys gone; I think she will be fine. I'll watch her back; I always have."

"I have no doubt you have always had her back even when she was unaware of it."

Breathing out a heavy sigh he said, "Sir, I never needed around the clock care. I knew that with my case not completely closed that Amanda and her family could have been in danger. I asked the doctor to mention something in front of her; knowing she would suggest I stay here. Billy and Francine closed the case this afternoon. They are no longer in danger."

"Lee, why weren't you just honest with her?" Bob asked as sat down at the picnic table.

Sitting across from him Lee said, "I knew she would have enough to worry about with me being stabbed without letting her know that even with agents around the house I didn't think it was safe enough with this one. You didn't help her with your rush to marry her mother."

"She doesn't want me to marry her mother?"

"She is fine with it now, but she was worried. Her and Dotty went and finished a lot of things up today."

"Is this a private conversation or can we join in?" Dotty asked as her and Amanda came out from the kitchen.

"Nothing is private with the women you love; isn't that right, Son?" Bob stated as Dotty sat next to him and Amanda took a seat next to Lee.

Looking at his uncle Lee said, "Right; uh Amanda why don't we give these kids some alone time." Lee held his hand out and waited for Amanda to take it before he guided her back into the house.

"Lee, what was that all about?"

"I just thought with the boys at their dads that all of us could use some alone time."

Sitting on the couch Amanda asked, "Are you planning on going back to your place tonight?"

"Yeah, I think it is time. Want to join me?" He looked at her wiggling his eyebrows to her.

Blushing she said, "I don't think that is a good idea yet. We still have a lot to learn about each other."

Kissing her he pulled back and said, "You are right I was only kidding. I think I am going to enjoy doing this relationship thing the right way. I love you, Amanda King."

"I love you too, Lee Stetson."

The morning of the wedding went calmer than Amanda thought it would be. Amanda woke up before Dotty and made breakfast for the two of them. Dotty came down the stairs just as Amanda was finishing up breakfast; walking over and placing her arms around Amanda she said, "Am I being foolish?"

"No, Mother, if anyone deserves a second chance at love and happiness it is you. Let's eat breakfast; we have an appointment for nails and hair."

"Your right; we need to get a move on. I am getting married today."

Lee, the boys, Joe, and the Colonel stayed at a hotel the night before to all get ready together. Jamie asked Lee to help with his tie while Philip was shown how to tie his by his father. The Colonel was wearing his full dress uniform and was pacing the room waiting for the others to finish with the boys.

"Well, you can stop pacing. We are ready and Amanda just called; they just left to go get their hair and nails done; so we can go on over to meet the photographer and let the catering team in."

"He can't go; he might see Grandma before the ceremony. That isn't allowed." Philip said.

"It is okay your mom and I have a plan set in place for all that. We have it covered. He isn't seeing her until your Dad walks her down the aisle."

The guys had just arrived at the house when the caterer was arriving and when Lee pulled out a key to unlock the house Joe asked, "You already have a key?"

"Amanda gave it to me last night; she didn't want me to pick the lock in front of the boys." He laughed and Joe joined him.

"Do you have to give it back after today?" Joe asked with humor in his eyes.

Smiling a sideways grin Lee responded, "If she asks for it back I will."

Joe showed the caterers where the kitchen was as the photographer showed up. They took all the pictures of the guys that they could while the caterers worked around them in the kitchen and backyard setting things up. Amanda called the house to let the men know that her and her mother were about two blocks from the house so they could keep the Colonel out of sight until she got Dotty upstairs.

Amanda and Dotty spent the next hour getting them ready and the photographer took their photos as well as all they could with the guys minus the Colonel. When all the pictures that could be taken Lee leaned over and whispered in Amanda's ear, "It isn't fair to the bride that you look this beautiful."

"Thank you; you could give the groom a run for his money today too. Is everyone here?" She asked

"All we need to do is to get the bride and groom together to say their vows."

"Then I guess you need to get down stairs and tell the Colonel it is time. I will be down and then Mother and Joe can come on down. Let's roll, Stetson."

"Yes, Ma'am; let's get this mission started."

Lee stood next to the Colonel as they heard the music start as Amanda walked in front of Dotty and Joe. Lee couldn't take his eyes from her as he knew one day he would be in his uncle's place as he recited his vows of love and devotion for Amanda in front of their friends and family.

Amanda took her spot and watched as Joe walked her mother down the aisle to the man that she could see only had eyes for her mother. She could see that his attention was solely for the woman on her ex-husband's arm. She felt the tears form in her eyes and smiled at her mother as Joe placed her hand in the Colonel's.

Lee and Amanda's eyes locked with each other as the vows were spoken between their loved ones; each other silently repeating the vows to each other, smiling at each other as they handed the rings over.

Lee blew Amanda a small kiss when the pastor said, "You may kiss the bride."

Lee and Amanda held hands as they followed the newly married couple down the aisle as all the guests cheered. The rest of the night was filled with food, drinks, dancing, pictures, and laughter. Philip and Jamie walked up to Lee and the Colonel and each tapped their shoulder as they asked if they could interrupt their dance with their mother and grandmother. As the boys took their hands the music changed from the soft romantic tune to a waltz. The Colonel, Lee, and Joe watched as the boys gracefully guided the women across the makeshift dance floor; smiling and all feeling a sense of pride.

The party over and the guests gone Lee pulled Amanda in his arms and said, "How are you doing?"

"I am doing just fine. Mother looked so happy today."

"You looked happy today; I expected more tears from you and Dotty."

"You know; I expected Mother to be wild and uncontrolled but she was so calm and content; it made it easier."

"He will be good to her, you know?" Lee said as he pulled her onto his lap.

Placing her arms around his neck she said, "I know; if he is anything like his nephew my mother will be very happy and well taken care of."

Lee pulled her close for a kiss and said, "One day, Amanda King, one day I promise."


End file.
